Sorrow Letter
by KshMcKenzie08
Summary: Guinevere Queen Of Camelot has lost all of her loved ones. And now that she has lost her one true love Arthur she cannot handled living anymore. Merlin has decided to use his Magic to send Gwen to a different time so she can meet with Arthur once more. I don't own any of these character.
1. Chapter 1

_**I remember the times that you made me smile a smile that was only meant for you. **_  
_**I thought our love would last forever but I was wrong. Who is to blame? **_  
_**Was it because I love you too much? Was it because I didn't love you enough? **_  
_**I well forever remember my sorrow be tied to my pain.**_  
_**For no man could take you place, the day you died was the day my heart died.**_  
_**I ask the gods why they couldn't take me to.**_  
_**I am shameful for my thoughts it's too much to handle.**_  
_**So I wrote this letter in hope it reaches your shores.**_  
_**That you. Are unforgiven.**_

Merlin

I have to take her away for here before so ends up hurting herself even worst yesterday I found her with a bottle a poison that she stole from Gaius it's a good thing she didn't notice that I took it from during the night. Today I followed her to lake shore and she wrote a letter to her late husband Arthur she wasn't ready for this. Not to say she was weak it just pained her far too much to want to leave. Everything she loved was gone taken from by the evil of the Pendragon's , this was my fault and I had to make it right somehow.

Guinevere

I know Merlin came into my room last night his hand was upon my cheek I heard his sobs but I pretended to be asleep I know he is worried about me because I cannot care about his feelings for a none in me to care. Apart of me blames him, _"Why couldn't you save him Merlin 'I ask him and then I ask "please take me to him kill me with the same sword that took him away from me"_ But he wouldn't do it. So I started to think of ways to take away my pain first it was burning my skin on the flames from the candle, and then it was cutting myself. The bottle of poison seemed right to me finally I would be with him my love.

Merlin

When the sun came up I had to speak to Gaius.

_" Gaius I have to do something to help Gwen for I'm afraid of what she'll do if I don't"_

_"Merlin there is a way to help our young Queen but it will not be easy" Gaius said._


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin  
After Gaius told me of spell that would help my friend I had to speak to her about it before I make any decisions about her life and all of our lives. When I open the door she was looking out of the window again like she normally does she didn't even turn around when I called to her at first.

"Gwen, Milady there is something I wish to speak with about."

Guinevere

Every morning it's the same thing I stare out the window until someone calls my name enough times having no choice but to turn around today it was to be Merlin.

"What is it Merlin here to make sure I didn't drink anything" I said to him in dry humor.

"I want to speak to you about something I've read that believe well help you feel at peace finally" Merlin said.

Guinevere

I looked him in the eye and wondered what he was saying to be true, and was it another false hope I have a choice to make it would effect my life forever to leave this Camelot and wake up in a different time. Once again I turn towards the window. If I could make a change then it shall be done. For this time it would be by my rules.  
I had approached her calmly.

"Gwen I understand you may want to take time to think about this but I can't see you this way any longer its scares me."  
"What must I have to do?"

Merlin

Well I thought it would've been harder to convince her but I should've known better. "The first thing I well need from is some of your blood it must be mixed with herbs and then you well drink it."

"And that's all that I have to do Merlin?" She questioned

"Yes and of course I well have to say a spell, but Gwen if you're worried about being alone during you want be."

Guinevere

I looked at him confused I already know I want be alone, Arthur will be with me again, so I still don't understand what's the hold up.

"Merlin why are you not casting the spell now, there's nothing left to discuss I said this is what I want, so all I need to know is how much of my blood do you need from me?"

"But there is more than just you traveling to a different Camelot; you have the choice on what you want with you."  
Accept for me I well be in away your guide.  
There were no words I could say.

Merlin  
Once again Gwen went blank on me. Was it because she didn't want me to go with her?  
But quickly she recovered and the she smiled at me.

"Oh Merlin don't think that I don't want to you to go with me because I do, you are still my dear friend more like a brother." Gwen Smiled. "I was just trying to figure out who I would want to bring with me. For it is up to me to write this new history. Come to me tomorrow and I shall give you my answer then but first I ask you for two things. One tell me how much blood I am to give, and second I'm going to the lake shore again all I ask is that this time you don't follow me." She said with a serious tone.

"What did you think I didn't know you followed me that day Merlin please." I smiled at him again.

Guinevere

I went to the lake right after Merlin left my chamber; this is what I had to do alone. At first I was only going to just walk towards the shore drop my letter off and return to the Castle. But I didn't I walked right into the water and placed the letter with both of my hands deep in the water.

_To My dearest,_  
_No more shall you hear my cries in the world for today I shall keep on and live a new life _  
_For this letter will not of sadness it will be of days of joy I say farewell to you in this time and I well embrace you in the next._

_**A/N: Alright folks I'm glad I've been getting such positive reviews Thank you all so much.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Guinevere  
Morning came but I found myself not being able to sleep, I just waited for Merlin to come this was it, I was going I had no doubt that this is what I wanted. Then the knock came

Alright Gwen don't get scared now I told myself.  
"Good Morning Merlin, I see is that everything I have my own knife I didn't know if you would be bringing one with you."

Merlin

"Um, okay. Where did you oh never mind" I already knew that answer. I took a deep breath and I sighed it would take all of my power and all of my strength if we were to succeed.

"Do you have the list of all the people you want to take with you Gwen?"

Guinevere

'Whats that look for?" Gwen asked Merlin

"Nothing I'm just surprised about the people you have on the list. Are you sure?"

"Yes Merlin I am now let's get this over with."

Once I had everything I lifted up arm, you could already see some of my scars from before, but I had no time to be embarrassed about them. They were symbols from my pain that no one could understand or take away from me. Some may find me weak but I don't care about what they think.

Merlin

I showed no emotion when I saw the scars that she give herself, this would be her final one so I decided to use her left hand, she didn't even flinch it like she couldn't feel pain anymore or maybe she got so good at hiding it.

"Go and sit on your bed, while I finish mixing this up" I tell her.

"What are you mixing in the cup"?

Okay Merlin remember she can handle this, I repeated to myself in my head finally I looked at her and told her. "It's some of the blood already in here, deadly night shade, lavender, honey, water from Avalon, and finally Alder. When that's done I say a spell to bind it all together"

Guinevere

I know what deadly night shade is anything to do with deadly cannot be good, but strangely that doesn't bother me, in it's the fact that I have to drink Merlin blood gross. He told me it's like in a way for us to stay connected. I was foolish I forgot that Merlin and I will be together throughout this.

"Alright I'm ready to go are you ready now Milady?"

"Yes I am Merlin but I won't be Queen in this new time will I?" not really asking a question but still wanting an answer he told her very little of what she'll be or how she'll.

Merlin

I handed her the cup we both took a deep breath. I pulled her into my arms and I hugged her tightly telling her everything well be alright.

Guinevere

When I was in Merlin arms I felt safe again with him he never lost my trust just my faith that I would be safe with him for he was my friend. He told be without any words that I would be okay, I took the cup from him and drank it quickly for I didn't want to taste it, but to my surprise it was sweet.

"Merlin I feel so strange, like I feel light."

"Rest Gwen for once you awaken all will be different."  
The last thing I remember hearing was Merlin speaking a different tongue and me feeling like I was drowning.

Merlin

I can feel her heart slowing down all a part of the process she looks so peaceful and I can't forget Gwen's list. I walk over to the candle that I light and burn the paper to ash I hold it out in front of me and watch it swirl and I say the incantation.  
**_"Accipite haec amissa animas ad proximam transformare eos in novum."_**  
Yes Farewell indeed.

Guinevere

I'm moving at least I was moving and someone is calling my name.  
"Gwen, Gwen come on Queenie it's time to wake up."  
I know that voice from anywhere.  
It was Morgana.

A/N: Okay folks now things are going to start to get interesting. And If ya'll are wondering I went to Google Translate for the spell. I know some of you may like the whole blood thing. Believe when I say its not uncommon to use blood in ritual or spells. Thanks again for reading and for comments they mean so much to me. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Guinevere

The first thing I woke up to was Morgana, I almost forgot I had Merlin bring her here so she can start a new life as well, but it still surprises me on how much she changed.

"Hey I'm awake now where are we again?"

"Well we just arrived at the press conference but you looked so peaceful I didn't want anyone to wake you until we officially arrived" Morgana said.

"Okay get the others ready and I'll be out in a minute you know I've got to look my Sunday's best."

Morgana started to laugh," Sunday's best yes that's right like any church you let you in dress the way you do"

"Oh Morgana, could you send in Trisha for me? I need help with my corset."  
"Sure Queenie, I'll be waiting outside. "

Once I was left alone I had to think for a second wondering when I was to see Arthur again, but there wasn't much time for that since my assistant, Trisha came in to help me dress or at least to put the corset around my dress.

"Well you look beautiful as always." Trisha said  
"The tabloids would probably disagree but I could give two shits"

As soon as I step off the bus I was introduced to the man and woman who would interview us, Shawn and Ashley.

"Good morning, we are here to with the band Aithusa, and we are just in luck because we got every band member here today and they are ready to answer all questioning, uncensored and uncut."

"Now let's start with your names just so can remind the people at home who are." Ashley said

"Hello I'm Gwen the lead the singer."  
"Hey I'm Morgana, lead guitar I also sing backup vocals oh and I'm single." She winks at the camera

"Mithian, I play bass and I sing back up as well."

"Freya and I'm on drums."

They asked us questions about how we got started, and what type of music we liked. They were shocked to see that some us like opera, because it would be insane for a bunch of girls who sing hard rock, punk music to like anything other than what we play.

"Here is my question for you Gwen, how do you handle when some of the media looks at you and judges you for the way you dress and for the type of music you sing? Some feel because you are black that you should be like Beyoncé, what do you say to them?"  
Shawn asked.

"Well, all I say is I love Beyoncé she's really hot and an amazing singer but that isn't what I wanted to do. When I was younger I was into jazz singers and I wanted to be like that them not because of their color, but because I loved there sound. That was until I started listening to Patti Smith and Blondie etc."

"Basically Shawn those people who want to racist fucks can kiss all of our ass's right ladies." Said Morgana

Now it was Ashley turn to take over asking us question.  
"You're kind of over protective aren't you Morgana?"

"We are all protective of eachother, but I have to be protective of Queenie it's just something that I've always done."  
No one knew what that meant not even Morgana but I did. Once the interview was over we would have to preform our hit song "Damaged Control."

"Gwen, you've got a phone call, it's your brother."

"I'll be right there. Hello brother how are you?"

Merlin

I watch her during her interview she was fantastic as always I wanted her to be out in the spot because if it was up to her she would wait until she finally saw him. But suddenly I felt something change in the wind something was happening and I had to call Gwen right now.

"Hey Bruce can I speak to my sister"  
I took on the role as her brother and manager it was a lot easier since when Gwen was in Camelot we lived to together with my wife Freya. Geez it always take her the longest to get to the phone it's never like this with Freya, but I suppose everyone wants the autograph of the lead singer of a triple platinum selling band.

"Hello brother how are you?"

"I'm well and you sound jolly."

"Mithian had a bottle of tequila one of the fans give it her." Gwen laughed

"How pissed are all of you and did you get my wife drunk as wel?"

"Nope she did that all on her own and we're not that bad, well at least me and Freya aren't."

I can't believe her I know I was the younger sibling but come on.

"I have some news to tell you I know you have a break coming up, and I need you to come home early the expected."

Guinevere

After hearing the reason why, I packed everything up right away."

"Trisha, I need for you to get everyone ready have Freddy get them ready to go."  
Right on it Gwen but why you got another day."

'All of the bands schedules have been canceled; I've cleared it with Merlin."  
This was it for the first since the times jump my heart starting beating. When I finally got off the that bus I give everyone quick kisses told Morgana and Mithian I would call them later for going over some recording at the studio. Freya didn't question me when I started to run I could feel him, at first to was faint because of how far away I was but now it first stronger my body burn. I was nervous to open the door.

"shit I can't do this."

"Yes you can this is what you wanted what you been waiting for" Freya said

When I opened the door no one was there in the door way, nor were they in the living room, so I walked towards the back and I knew that's where they would be. Nothing could compare not the awards I've won not when I was being crown Queen nothing matter accept this day. He back was towards me Merlin stood beside him "just breathe Gwen just breathe"  
Arthur. I said breathily.

I thought when we saw each other again it would be a time of happiness, at least it was a happy moment for me I turned to look at Merlin he looked upset, as for Arthur he looked Angry.

"Hello my Guinevere, you and Merlin have got some explaining to do."

**A/N: I made Gwen a rocker because I felt like that what she needed to be. And Arthur not happy with his Queen oh no.**


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur

When I awoke from the hospital I was confused until I saw Gaius standing right beside my bed at first I didn't recognize him but then it all came back to me quickly.

"Milord you're finally awake." Gaius said

"Where am I, and where Merlin and Guinevere?"

"Slow down Arthur I will explain as much as I can, you're in the hospital."

"All I can remember is the battle, me being stabbed, and then Merlin reviling his magic."

"Yes that's correct that did all happen in another time, now you're in a different Camelot."

"But this is Camelot."

He told me it's the same in many ways I'm still King, but instead of me falling to death from a sword I was in an accident. It was strange that I do remember horsing around with my brand new car and crashing it. Gaius gave me some clothes and told me where I could find Merlin when I walked outside I saw Guinevere on a cover of Revolver Magazine I was shocked to see her with my crazy sister they were both barley dressed. Yes things were most definitely different.

Merlin

Once I got off the phone with Gwen I had to prepare myself I knew the minute my phone rang it was Gaius all he said to me was, "He's awake." So I did what I normally do for him I started to make him breakfast and wait for his arrival.

"Sure just walk right into my house it's perfectly fine." Merlin said with his back turned.

"You haven't changed much, I don't know if that's a good thing or not."  
I finally turned to look at him handed him his food and waited for him to be finish I knew he was going to ask me questions about how everything changed I knew it was going to hard for him to hear but I was done lying to him this to would be my new life a chance for all of us to get it right.

"What happened?" Arthur asked

"Where should I start? I suppose I start with after your death. When Gwen found out that you died she didn't even cry at first she took on the reasonability as Queen and ruling alone. Then she started to act different staring out of the window the same one she use to watch practice with knights. Gwen kept thinking that you would return home but I told her you were dead and that your body was sent to rest in Avalon. She become hysterical throwing things cussing at everyone I didn't know she knew any swear words, and she slapped me told me it was my fault. So I felt I should leave but Gaius told me to stay and that she needed me."

Arthur looked at me with such sadness but I had to continue I wasn't for sure until he looked me to go on.

"Gwen couldn't focus on much she asked me to give her the sword that killed you so she may use it on herself but I couldn't do that. So Gaius found a spell for me to use which would take all of my energy to send Gwen and people of her choosing to a new Camelot one of a different time."

Arthur

I listened to every detail of the pain that Gwen went through but it made me angry that they'd changed everything. I believe in time she would have healed but instead Merlin fixed everything by using magic, there should be some rule against inferring in what is. I died I accepted that but it seems that neither one of them did.

"Where is my wife now?"

"She just had in interview yesterday, and today she coming back from her tour."

"I saw her on a magazine with Morgana. What is she doing?

" She different now too Arthur she remembers very little of what has happened, all she knows is that she has love for Gwen and that she relinquished her title to the throne she could do music, she also practice Wiccan, but she's peaceful she means no one any harm."

"But how does she remember?"

"People with magic or magic abilities that Gwen wanted me to bring remember but I made sure Morgana doesn't remember the hate that she feels, I am more powerful than she. Freya my wife she remembers it all because she had to bring you over from Avalon that where she at."

"Wait Merlin you're married now?"

" Oh yes I told Gwen that I understood how she felt because I too lost my love, and so she put her on the list of people, it was tough though to bring her over because the gods did not want to let her, but somehow it worked but she must be careful, she is not immortal anymore."

Suddenly my heart started to beat slowly at first but then it became really strong I didn't realize that it was beating I looked to Merlin and I knew what it was, it was Guinevere.

Guinevere

I wasn't stupid I knew it wouldn't be perfect but why for once couldn't it be? He looked at me with anger in his eyes but I couldn't back down I wouldn't.

"Hello my Guinevere."  
"Hello would you like to talk alone? We can go to my bedroom."  
"Yes I would."

Merlin

Once Arthur and Gwen left I went straight to Freya who was holding out her arms for me.

"I know I've lived it but it still hurts to talk about."  
"I know it does, but she's over those days now even though she was waiting for him she still lived her own life made a career for herself there she was only known for being Arthur's wife but here she is Gwen the musician."

"How did I ever get so lucky? I have a wife who is sexy as hell and she's a rock star."

"Thank the gods for allowing me to come with you because I wouldn't miss this." She kisses Merlin for the world.

"Why don't we go into our bedroom and you can do dirty things to me?"

"Are you sure Merlin don't you want to wait to see what happens." Freya said

"No not really I already know it's not going to be good."

"Merlin you coward, you're using our sexy time to hide away from your King." Laughed Freya.

Guinevere

I took another deep breath something that I learned after performing night after night, but I got to tell you I would be rather be out one stage then have to deal with this.

"Take off your top." Arthur said

Okay maybe I was wrong maybe it wouldn't be as bad. Did I misjudge his anger for passion? Though my scars were all healed and you really couldn't see them anymore the only ones you could see that I wore with proud with the one on my left hand, but my arms weren't as bad as my thighs were.

"What have you done to yourself Gwen?"

I knew something was wrong because never calls me Gwen unless he's upset with me, damn.

"I had to do something to make it stop, Merlin wouldn't let me kill myself so I figured cutting would help me out for a little while at least."

He was giving me that look like he wanted to say how could I be so stupid, but he wasn't there he left me.

"You left me, you died on me after you said you wouldn't you may find me weak but I don't care I did it because I got the short end of the stick and no one cared mainly you."

"So what would you have me do Guinevere allow Morgana to take the kingdom away, there was one thing I was foolish thinking it was smart to leave it to you. You clearly couldn't handle it because people die every day I should be no different."

I slapped him hard how dare he speak of death like if it was nothing now I was angry.

"What would you know about loss Arthur? Huh? You only lost your father you know nothing of my pain that every Pendragon has cost me, and if you think of me as weak then maybe you should have married Mithian she's here too you know. Oh did you think I didn't know about you and her, please I guess I'm not as stupid as you think."

Arthur

Me and my big mouth I don't know why I said those words to her I didn't mean them and now she was crying I did this to her and I swore in my old life I would never make her cry again. I walked over to her slowly and I put my arms around her and breathed in her sweet scent thank goodness she still smells the same.

"See you should have done that in first place instead of all this yelling Arthur, I 've been waiting for so long." Gwen said

"I am sorry Guinevere."

"I'm sorry too, not for agreeing with Merlin to make a new Camelot but for the cutting and for almost drinking poison."

I didn't say anything about the trying to drink poison; I turned her around so she was facing me it's been too long since I've seen those brown eyes.

Guinevere

Once he started to kiss me everything started to awaken and since I was already half undressed I figure I might as well get naked.

"It's unfair, you still have all of your clothes on and I have a lot of pint up frustration." I said laughing

"So maybe I should make it fair and take off my clothes or better yet maybe you should."

I was lucky that he didn't have any underwear on so it made it easier for me. He started kissing my neck remembering all of the spots that send me over the edge I started moaning.  
Arthur then started to kiss and lick my stomach and then he went lower but the stopped right by my hip bone.

"Why did you stop Arthur?"

"When did you get a tattoo?

"Oh that it's just a butterfly I do have more, but you'll have to see them later because I would really like your manhood in me now if that's okay with you or would you rather just talk?"

It didn't take him long to decide once he entered I screamed so loud from pleasure I swear it could be heard across the sea. He was on top of me at first sucking on my breast like how he use to do to me but I somehow flipped us over so I was on top I wanted him to see me, see my breast bounce up and down as he fucked me hard I kept my eyes open I wanted to see all of him.

_"Oh my king! How I missed you so."_ I moaned

_"Come here I want your tit in my mouth."_

I was more than happy to oblige him.

_"Harder Arthur, go faster."_ He reached up and started to play with my nipples.

_" I missed too you Guinevere I love you"_ Were the last coherent words I heard for him with a finally thrust that followed with a growl Arthur and me both came at the same time.

"Shit that was amazing thank you for that, and I love you too Arthur."

_**A/N: Fuck guys I'm sorry I don't know what happen with the first chapter 5 don't pay any attention to it. Once again I had to cut into two parts so yeah.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Guinevere

"Guinevere you have mouth on you don't you." Arthur said with a smile on his face.

"You haven't even really heard me that wasn't even my worst, you should see me perform I would give a sailor a run for their money." before lying next to him in bed we both became silent for a moment I was started to wonder what was on his mind

"A penny for your thoughts." I said

"I was just thinking that since I'm king, I can stay here with you and the people don't remember us being married so I'm thinking we should have another wedding this time, and also where did you learn how to flip me over like that."

"Oh that was easy, I learned from my trainer, Merlin had all the girls from the band learn how to fight I love kick boxing."

" I forgot I did see you on the cover of that rock magazine you looked really sexy, if I must say, I don't know how I feel about people seeing you like that around the world."

"Arthur it's a different time, girls wear far less than what I do and you know when Mithian performs she only wears a bra and jeans sometimes skirts but it's her style."

"I still can't believe you my sweet wife is in a rock band jumping to mosh pits."

"I'm still am your sweet wife I've just got a more badass approach on life, I do try to send a positive message."

I started to kiss him again and hopefully he would forget about asking me to marry him again, I don't know if I want to be Queen since he thinks I failed anyway but knowing Arthur even though I detracted him for a while he wouldn't let it go for its like he has always said he couldn't see himself ruling without me by his side.

Arthur  
When morning finally arrived I awoke to my beautiful wife in my arms I couldn't be more I happy, I can't believe we had made love eight times during the night she did say that she had pint up frustration.

"Good Morning Wife."

"Good Morning Husband, this isn't a dream right, because after eight times it better not be."

I became quiet for a second remembering about what she said last night about her other tattoos, I also forgot how she can read my thoughts.

"Arthur do you want to see my other tattoos? She said more like statement then really a question.

"Yes."

Guinevere

I know my husband too well I knew the first thing he wanted to do was to see my tattoos, he already knew about the butterfly on my hip, I have a dragon on my right thigh which is the biggest one, I'm surprised he didn't notice that one, I have a matching dove that all of the girls have in the band on my left leg above my ankle. Morgana has "Purity" on her lower back and I have "Faith" so to me that isn't so bad.

"A dragon huh?" Arthur said

"Of course I am a Pendragon whether I like it or not and so is my husband."

"I like them somehow they all go together I see you still have faith in me but I'm surprised you didn't get my name put on your body as well."  
"Are you crazy Arthur no way would I ever do something like that I love you I truly do and that's why I've gotten the two I have for you, and that's enough."

"I want you to come home."

I don't know how to switch from talking about my tattoos to coming home with him.

Arthur

It was time for us to start to our life again I wanted her to return to the palace with me so I said I wanted her to come home.

"I'm already home."

"This isn't your home Guinevere you leave here with Merlin and Freya your place is with me."

"I know that." Gwen said quietly

"So then what's wrong is it because you're scared what the media would say about you and me living together before we're married?"

"That's not the reason and technically we are married, but that's not it I'm going to be honest with you Arthur."

"Okay we should be honest with each other no more lies that's all in the past now Guinevere."

She became blank for a minute but then she got out of bed and found my shirt I didn't like this quiet version of her, if this is what she's like even for a little bit I never want to see that side of her I couldn't take it.

" The reason why Arthur, I don't want to go with is because I don't know if I want to be queen and it would be unfair to you if I went back with you now, I am happy living my life but that doesn't mean I don't want to be with you."

I didn't like her words I should've been more understanding but instead I became angry again.

"What do you mean you don't want to queen you already are queen and what would you have me do step down from my throne so I can become your groupie."

"No Arthur that isn't what I'm saying at all so just calm down."

" Don't tell me to calm down I won't be calm when my wife is telling me that she'd rather be out on the road living in different hotels every night than stay by my side letting me know if I'm getting anything wrong."

I too got out of bed and found my jeans and shoes I didn't want to stay here anymore with her.

"Where are you going?" She yelled as I was walking towards the door

"I'm living before I say something that I won't be able to take back Guinevere."

Before I left her I had another question for her. "Here's what I don't understand why did you have me become king again if you didn't want to sit beside huh?" I should've just left after that but because of my foolishness I had to make her feel the same way I was feeling "You're so selfish Guinevere."


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin

Well so much for happy days, I see that once again Arthur has managed to screw everything up. He left in such a hurry and told me to meet him at the Citadel. Before I was to that I had to check on Gwen. When I entered her room I found her packing so I just assumed that she was moving out.

"Do you need any help?"

"He called me selfish Merlin, and no I'm not packing to leave with him, I'm packing because I'm going back on tour, I let Freya know but there is no way I'm staying here."

"I knew you two had a fight but I don't understand what happened."

"I told him I wasn't for sure if I wanted to queen again for last time it took a lot out of me. Call it what you well but I don't think its selfish to be afraid."

"I don't think it's that way either, Arthur just doesn't understand and when he doesn't understand something or if it's not going his way he tends to get on the defensive side I'm sure he didn't mean it."

These two I swear all they ever wanted was to be together and now they have their chance No Uther, no former lovers standing in their way but if she wanted to return on tour than I won't stop her I just have to get Arthur to fix his own mess.

Guinevere

I know it wasn't right for me to take Freya away from Merlin like that but she knew I needed her but before I left I had to let off some steam so I went downstairs to my private gym and my personal trainer/body guard who I already called early today after Arthur left was waiting for me.

"Hey Percival." I said.

"Hey Gwen you ready to start your training? Mithian called she said you ladies were going back out on tour again."

"Yeah sorry about that I know we just got back but I think a mini tour would do us good."

"Don't worry about it when I'm not protecting you I get to be with my girlfriend so it's a win win for me and besides how could I be mad at my favorite student? Now do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

I didn't know how I was going to going to tell Percival about my fight with Arthur he wouldn't get it anyway, he has no memory of the past. He was strong in the past but he always had a sweet side to him one thing that neither Merlin or myself could control was the fact that Percival and Mithian were attracted to each other it didn't take long for them to become a couple.

"I had an argument with someone I loved and we're not seeing eye to eye."

"Is it you and Elyan or you and Merlin? See I have a brother as well and even though he older then he still works my nerves."

"I am the oldest out of my brothers so I feel the opposite of you and no, it's not either one of them well at least not today." I said with a smile

He didn't push any further he just had me do my stretches and then started my training. After that I was sweaty so I took a shower and went back towards my room to finish pack soon it was time to go.

Arthur

Out of all things you could have done you had to call her selfish you are a bloody idiot do you know that? Of course I do, get now you're talking to yourself. Alright just shut it you. Great I've completely gone mad, when I was in front of the palace it looked to be much bigger than I remember but that could have just been because I was in a coma or was it because I was dead but I guess neither one really matters.

"Welcome home your majesty."  
All of my servants were all lined up waiting to greet me but still the one person that I wanted to be there wasn't by the time noon came Merlin came through the main hall.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to get passed your security?"

"No why would I, I am king, how's Gwen?" I asked Merlin

"She leaving again to go back on tour she may have already left, it's not a world tour so she'll be back sooner."  
"Oh I see so instead of facing our issue she ran away."

"If that's the way you see it then you have learned nothing, to me both of you are stubborn and if you just get over your fears and really talk to each other then it can work out." Merlin said.

"I did try to talk to Guinevere she doesn't want to listen to anything I…" Merlin then interrupted me.

"It can't be that way anymore Arthur you have to start listening to her to get to know who this Gwen is now yes she's the same but she different as are you, basically what I'm saying to you is she doesn't need you to take care of her anymore."  
Merlin continued on.

"Why do think she is taking kickboxing?"

"Guinevere told me you wanted all of the girls to learn how to defend themselves."

"Yes that is true but for Gwen it's different for her she didn't see herself as strong in the past, she was always by your side and took her place as queen but she didn't have a voice not truly and no I'm not questioning your love for her we all know how much your love goes for her but somewhere along that line of being married to her and then your death you forgot about that."

I began to get it now and how Gwen felt that's why she was afraid to be queen and the suddenly I started to feel something and I passed out.  
I saw a girl no, a women my Guinevere standing by shores not far from the citadel she stood there with a piece of paper no a letter, and all I heard was her voice echoing was it **_" Was it because I love you too much? Was it because I didn't love you enough? My pain, my shameful thoughts, I hope this letter reaches your shores, unforgiven."_**  
Merlin had to use some of use magic to get me to come back I saw it through her eyes.

"Merlin I know why she doesn't want to be queen, she still hasn't forgiven me for dying and for leaving her countless time."

"Ah I see so you finally get it, so what will you do about?"

"I'll let her be for now, but when she returns I won't let her go I will beg for her forgiveness no matter how long it takes."

**A/N: I put this chapter out early because of the split from chapter 5. Anyways who do you think Percival brother is?**


	8. Chapter 8

Guinevere

It felt good to hear the crowd screaming our names but this isn't what I want, not really don't get me wrong I love to sing and perform, I just wish I could be with Arthur without all the fighting.  
He has been calling me and we Skype often, ever since he has been awake the media has been on him but Arthur refuses to ever give an interview. He just has Gwaine answer all question in this time Gwaine is Arthur personal lawyer and he also Percival's older brother they needed after what happen to them.

"It's good to hear from my husband though the last time we talked was yesterday."

"I miss you and this seems to be the only way that I can talk to you without all of the paparazzi watching us."

"They follow me all the time, I saw the photo of the one of you leaving my house sorry about that they don't let up always curious to see who I'm dating."

"How many men have you dated?" Arthur asked with a hint of jealousy

"Ha no one I've been waiting for you remember."

Then someone was calling my name it was time to go and do sound check I touched his face on the screen and we said I love you and I could not wait to see him. Suddenly I was starting to feel sick.

"Trisha could you be a dear and get me some cold meds I feel like I started to catch a cold."

"Right on it Gwen do you want to skip sound check I can go and tell the girls."

"No I'll be fine and bring some orange juice for me too please."

Arthur

It was nice to finally get to talked to her for though we been talking it not enough and thank god she accept all of the flowers I sent to her because if she didn't accept them I was going to fly out there but right now I had a meeting with the Prime Minister.

"Ah Leon good to see again, please sit down." Arthur said

"Your majesty I'm glad you're finally awake and up with so much energy."  
"I'm taking it that you've seen the papers."

"I'm also wondering why you didn't stay in the hospital and I don't even know how you checked yourself out without anyone seeing your majesty?"

"It's Arthur when we are by ourselves, so enough with all the formalities Leon and to answer your question I had a friend in high places that help me and the house I was leaving from well be reveled in time."

When we finally came to an agreement about my personal life he went over what was going on in the cabinet, how he was dealing with foreign affairs, and how the President of Russia wishes me a speedy recovery.  
Then Gwaine came in with documents to read and sign.  
I became tired by the end of it all I looked at my watch and saw that by this time Guinevere would be on stage by now, so I called Merlin instead.

Merlin

I love how I'm the second choice because he misses his wife hell who am I a kidding? I miss my wife so we'll be two love sick puppies pining away for Gwen and Freya. Once again I had to go through security you would think they would remember me.

"What took you so long?" Arthur asked.

" What do you mean what took me so long maybe if you tell your body guards to back off than I wouldn't be late I think you secretly like that I get hassled."

"No of course." Arthur tried to act innocent

"Yeah sure asshole." Merlin said.

"You speak to your king this way Merlin really."

"Thank goodness I'm not your servant anymore, but I have some news to tell you I wanted you to be the first."

"Okay what is it with that dumb smile of your face I can tell it something good?"

"Freya's pregnant she just told me tonight."

"Congratulations Merlin I'm truly happy for you really I am, is she safe being out there in her condition?" asked Arthur

" Oh yeah she's fine she plays the drums and she's young so it's not a high risk pregnancy I'm so happy I feel like the whole time jump well worth it."

"Why do say that?"

"Because after Freya died I didn't believe I could love another and I was right I couldn't do it but now I get to be with her without having to worry about someone killing us for being able to use magic."  
I did not know why Arthur asked a question but I had to remember to be patient with him. Then out of nowhere he said to me something that I didn't know.

"Did you know that Guinevere had a miscarriage?"

"No I didn't think she could get pregnant for how long you were married for and it nothing never happen."

"Yeah she was we didn't tell anyone about only Gaius knew anything about it, but before we got to try again well you know what happen."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything about me and Freya."

"No Merlin don't apologize you didn't know and besides a good thing I wonder does Guinevere know?"

"Freya is going to tell everyone after the show so you should be getting a call from Gwen soon."

Guinevere

"Once again WE ARE AITHUSA." I screamed after the show was done but then I felt dizzy and I felt like I was going to throw up thank the gods it my last show but then Morgana came up to me with shocked looked on her face.

" Hey Morgana I was just about to head up to my room to take a shower and go to sleep I'm not feeling well must be coming down with a cold or something."

"Queenie I have something I think you want to know." Morgana said

But before she got a chance to Mithian came up to us followed by Freya.

"I have some news to tell you lets go somewhere quite." Freya said

Since my room was closer we all just went into there I didn't really feel like talking but what choice did I have these girls were like my sisters so if one had a problem we would all be there for each other.

"I'm pregnant" Freya just blurted out

"Really congrats girly." They all said

"This is great were all going to Auntie's again besides your kid Morgana." Mithian said with a smile

We all grouped hug this was really good I'm so happy for her and Merlin, but then Freya pulled away from and looked at Morgana. I didn't get what was going on with them first Morgana with her looks and now Freya was smiling so big I thought her face was going to fall off.

"Okay bitches what is your problem?" Gwen said

"Gwen you're pregnant." Freya said

"Hey I was going to tell her."

"Well I beat you to it besides she my sister in-law."

"She mind sister in-law too."

"Well if we are getting technically about."

"This is crazy how did either of you know Gwen was pregnant." Mithian questioned

They both said quickly it was a lucky guess "with the way she has been acting lately .As for me I was frozen I couldn't speak the last time I was pregnant I lost it this time I told myself it would be different I would bring this baby into the world.

" Well now we got two pregnant women in the band nice I love new groupies and since they are both knocked up I guess well take these shots in their honor right Morgana." Mithian said holding a bottle of vodka and a bag of lollipops.

Great I can't wait to tell Arthur about the baby.

** A/N: Once again my copy and paste has failed but I think it well be okay. But some of my reviewer have been kind of confused about how is Arthur King well let my explain. **In this time there is no Queen Elizabeth II its Arthur who rules the kingdom I didn't see him as anything else but king so I got rid of the entire House of Windsor I made Camelot its own place in the UK so it's The House of Pendragon that reigns. Because I felt like Arthur got cheated he didn't really get to finish ruling he died to soon. So I hope that helps if there is still some confusion then I really don't know what to do about that. Hugs and thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Guinevere

After the big announcements about me and Freya both being pregnant the girls deiced to stay in my room for a sleepover but I couldn't sleep, not right now I thought I was the only one awake but Morgana was up she followed me outside.

"What's the matter Gwen? Not happy about being pregnant?"

"No that's not it I was thinking about the past and how the last time it didn't happen, I'm afraid me and Arthur well both be disappointed."

"You won't lose this baby now with all this new medicine that's out and besides you and Arthur have been through enough I think the gods will be good to you this time."

"I'm tired now I think I'll finally get some sleep, I want to be ready to see my husband tomorrow." I gave Morgana a hug and went back into the room, but Morgana stayed behind maybe she wanted to say a prayer or something.

"I know what you're thinking, and don't tell them." Freya said

" I didn't know you were awake too, I should've known but I have to tell them it's the only way Gwen will be able to enjoy her pregnancy. Trust me I know before I had my daughter I was so happy and her and my brother both deserve that. "

"Morgana you haven't even talked to your brother yet do you honestly think this is going to help mend your relationship?"

"I have to tell them Freya but I thank you for your concern but there is nothing you can say that well stop me."

Arthur

I'm too excited finally I get to see Guinevere if this is what it was like when I was away in the past I would've never left but knowing my wife she would have told me it was my duty as king to help my people, but still I don't like to be apart from her.

"What can't keep still Arthur?" Merlin said

"Shut up Merlin."

"Oh I forgot to tell you I thought it was a good idea to keep them on tour a little longer since I am the manager of the band, good publicity."

"Really you don't want to see your wife Merlin?"

Before he could answer Guinevere came through with Freya and Morgana who I haven't seen since I awoke she still looks so beautiful it is still hard to believe that she was a cold blooded women hell bent on revenge. My thoughts were interrupted by Merlin's loud mouth.

"Gwen you're PRENGANT."

"Way to go Merlin it's not your place to announce it that was Gwen wanted to do when they were alone." Freya said.

"Well I'm sorry I just heard a heart no wait I hear two heart beats oh nice twins our baby gets to have two Pendragon's to play with."

After Merlin said Guinevere was not only having one but two of my babies, she came up to me and grabbed my hand but not before she gave Merlin a look of death not even his magic could save him from the wrath of my wife.."

"Freya you may just become a widow, but before I kill your husband I need to speak to mine come on Arthur." Gwen said.

Last thing we both heard was Merlin screaming "OW THAT HURT" after Freya slapped him on the back of the head.

"So wife it seems as if we have something to celebrate."

"Yes Arthur you knocked me up with twins according to Merlin."

"When did you find out?"

" I didn't even get to take I test I thought I was coming down with the flu, it was Freya and your sister who told me and they came up with some lame excuse to Mithian who questioned on how they both knew, I guess I didn't pay any attention to my cycle because it's never been regular before."

"I don't want you to worry about anything okay because I can see your fears, our little ones well get to meet their parents I promise."  
"That's not something you have the power to control Arthur." Gwen said sadly

"I'm king I have the power to do whatever I want." I said to her with a smile hoping that would reassure her.

Guinevere

The one of many things I love about Arthur is that he can always see the positive side of almost everything and if he has faith that everything will be fine then so will I so now it was time to take another chance.

"Arthur will you marry me, again?"

"We don't have to just because you're pregnant Guinevere."

"Yes we do and that's not just the reason there are many, one being that you are king and I'm the lead singer of a popular rock band it would be a media spectacle, but the most important reason is because I love you very much maybe even too much and I don't want to get too big where I would have to waddle down the aisle to you. "

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Of course you dummy I can't wait to be another Grace Kelly."

"I love you my Guinevere."

"I love you too my Arthur."

Somehow I ended up against the door." I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you did I have to be careful with you now."

"I'm fine." I moaned into his mouth soon he had my legs spread apart started licking my Kingdom of Gwen, it was already wet and waiting for him. "Oh shit! That feels good" just to push me over the edge he sucked on my clit and my legs buckled "GOD I screamed. Arthur then drank the juices that came flowing from my body it took me a second to stop shaking.

"Now Guinevere do you want me to fuck you?" I want to have my meal before I have some dessert. I took his manhood into my mouth "Bloody Hell Guinevere don't stop." Then to get payback for what he did earlier I took his balls and started to suck on them Arthur grab me before I could finish and enter me quickly.

"Oh God Arthur yes." Arthur then put one hand in between us and started to rub my clit."Yes Arthur do that again" I wanted him go faster but I didn't think he would but somehow he read my mind.

"Do you want me to fuck you faster Guinevere?"

"Yes Arthur please" I said breathlessly.

It wasn't long before both of our bodies started to shake I knew I couldn't hold on for my much so I came first and Arthur was right behind me he release right in me. Arthur was then going to pull out then but I held him to me.

"Hey Gwen, Arthur can speak to you?" Morgana said

I was tired, I didn't feel like talking but if this was to help mend the fences with brother and sister I suppose sleep could wait. Arthur didn't want to move but I made him get up to open the door he put on some jeans and put on my dress.

"It was my fault." Morgana said.


	10. Chapter 10

Guinevere

I didn't know what Morgana what talking about what was her fault I went over to comfort her because tear was running down her face.

"It's my fault, it was all my fault and I'm sorry."

"What was your fault Morgana? I don't understand what you are talking about?"

I looked to Arthur for help but he just stood there waiting for her to get it over with I can see he still mad at her but what I wasn't expecting was not the confession that Morgana was going to tell us.

"I'm the reason why you lost your baby Gwen."

My hands flow to my stomach ready to protect my babies from her how did she do this and why? Well I know why I just wanted to hear her say it.

" It was when I wanted to throne I hated you both so much and when I found out that you were expecting I couldn't allow another person to take what was mine or what I thought was mine. So I waited for the cook to leave and I give you an abortion tonic in your food and waited until you started to feel pain."

"How could you hurt an innocent child? I don't care about what you do to me I can handle it but you killed my baby you should know what it's like to you're a mother but no, what I'm saying you know nothing of the pain I felt, you got to have your daughter."

"Please Gwen I'm sorry what can I do it make it better? Please I would do anything to make it." Morgana pleaded to me but I didn't care what she had to say anymore.

"Arthur I'm leaving because I'm afraid I'm going to end up killing this ** and it won't be good for our babies if their Mommy ends up in jail." I said while walking out the door I turned around to look at Morgana one final time. "Morgana the only way you could ever make this right if we can go back to when you first found you were pregnant and make you lose your baby, Oh yes we would be even."

Arthur

I was left alone with Morgana and it took everything in me not choke her not only was she the reason for me falling in battle but she also killed my son or daughter a child that me and Guinevere didn't even got to meet.

"Here's what I don't get, why did you even say anything? Merlin said you've changed but I don't think you have."

" Because you both needed to know and I have changed from the way I used to be I knew that Gwen thought she would fail again and I couldn't let her think it was that couldn't bring your son into the world."

"I was going to have a son an heir and you couldn't let that happen it was bad enough Guinevere was the queen but for us to have an heir that would be unacceptable, am I right?"

"For the most part yeah. I did wrong I know I did and I'm sorry it took the time jump for me to see that but that Morgana I'm not her I don't want to ever be her again. Call it what you will but you had to know, and that's why I'm so protective over Gwen ." Morgana looked so defeated I couldn't forgive her not now I swear I wouldn't let anything happen to children now I couldn't help the one that died, but never again would anything happen to my family.

"I can see you're hurt Morgana, but right now I can't talk to you so leave until Guinevere decides to call you because I won't go behind her back."

"Why are you taking this so well Arthur?" Morgana asked

"I'm not taking anything well and it's taking everything in me not to have you killed and have your body placed somewhere to never be find but I can't do that anymore it well be just us repeating ourselves , payback that's what Uther taught us. I won't teach my children to be that way and I'm sure you didn't teach your daughter that did you?"

"No I didn't, I don't want her to anything like me or at least how I use to be." Morgana left me alone in my bedroom and Merlin came in a second later not saying anything until I was ready to talk but I couldn't talk to him I had to see Guinevere.

"Where is my wife?"

"She's in the dining room with Freya do you want to talk about it?"

"No I don't want to talk right now I just need to go to her I have to ask, Merlin did you know about what Morgana did to Guinevere?"

" Nope not until Freya just told me, if I would've known what she did to you and Gwen I would've helped you kill her sooner for you two are my family and what she did was unforgivable."

"You want to hear something crazy Merlin? When I saw her standing in front of me all I wanted to say to her was I knew you didn't change but she has. Morgana didn't have that smug look on her face she looked like she was going to break and couldn't leave with herself wanting mine and Guinevere forgiveness."

I went to the dining room to see Guinevere and Freya hugging probably because Freya just told her that she knew about what happened. Freya saw me and gave Guinevere another hug and stop in front of me hugged and kissed me on the cheek.

"Are we going to be okay?" I asked

"Of course Arthur you promised me that this time it will be different, and besides we have wedding to plan."

"I don't think we should start planning the wedding not with everything that's going with Morgana."

"Why should we let Morgana stop us what happen it is what is it so there nothing stop us."

"Guinevere why are you acting like this doesn't matter because it matters to me."

"It is in the past he is in the past Freya told me I was going to have boy if he would've lived. A son with your eyes and my hair he would've been perfect right Arthur?"

"Yes he would have been." But then she interrupted me before I could finish my sentence.

"Of course we could never have perfect, never us because that would just too right to normal."

I didn't know what to do one minute we were talking she was calm and the next she started to break a vase and other the mirrors. I tried to grab her but she turned around and slapped me Merlin came running in and put his arm around Guinevere and she became still in his arm and then started screaming.

"SHE KILLED HIM MERLIN WHY." She kept on saying why over and over again Merlin picked her up and took her back to my room by the time I got there she was asleep I crawled into bed and held her in my arms.

She turned over and just stirred at me, finally when she did speak I thought she would start to scream again.

"Our son is gone Arthur, and that we cannot change that he little life was taken from us because of greed but I can't think about it anymore for we both lived so please can we just start to plan for the wedding I want happiness for the twins and they've got their brother looking out for them so I know they're good hand and I think we should talk to Morgana."

I told her if that's what she wants then I would do it for her because don't want my father's hate to come and destroy my family again like it did in the past and that includes Morgana.


	11. Chapter 11

Morgana

I didn't even want to get a ride home after I talked to Arthur, I just wanted to walk hopefully I would get hit by a car. I don't why that memory came back to me after I found out that Gwen was pregnant. Was it a way for my past to temp me to see if I would hurt her again. Never again will I ever be like that; I don't have that jealousy towards them that I used to because I do truly love them they're my family. I didn't even notice that I walked all the way home by this time I was greeted by my daughter Anna and Elyan.

"Mommy I'm so glad your home, did you bring me back anything? I drew you a picture I'll give it to you later after I'm done with my trial." Anna said as she ran back upstairs to her room, but Elyan could tell there was something wrong he knew better then I knew myself sometimes.

"Hey Love what trial is she having this time?"

"She wanted to know how family law works so I explained the process to her so Mr. and Mrs. Bunny are fighting for custody."

"I see, I don't know why she can't play tea parties like all the other little girls."

"Because since her Daddy's a lawyer and works for the Prime Minister she wants to be a lawyer just like me sorry love looks like she won't be shredding a guitar anytime soon."

"Oh no my heart is breaking if I wasn't there for the birth I swear I wouldn't think we shared the same DNA."

It was always a different trial every day I don't why maybe she just likes to try out different types until one fits her and she is only three but she's the smartest three year old I've ever seen. As for me and Elyan it was a total accident neither one of us never paid any attention to one another because he was Gwen's brother and I wasn't looking to fall in love but after way to many margaritas on Gwen's birthday I woke up naked sleeping right next to Elyan. I thank the goddess for at least letting it be someone I know and not some stranger after that one night together I got pregnant I didn't tell anyone until I was sure.

Gwen was the first person I told and she was more than happy for me. She even told me about the miscarriage and I still didn't have a memory of what I did. Once I told Elyan he was thrilled but didn't want to get married and that was fine by me, but we did became a couple united not just for our baby but because we started to fall for each other really hard.

"I should go start to cook dinner unless you want to order out?" Elyan said

"Either one is fine with me Elyan I don't really feel like eating right now." I said while tears started to fall from my eyes. Elyan rush over to me and I felt safe in his arms he reminds me every day that I'm not the same and that I don't have a black heart. Even though he can't remember his past like I can he still is able to make me feel human.

"What's wrong are you okay, did Merlin say something to upset you again?"

"No that's not it, it's just that Gwen and I just had a disagreement that's all and it was awkward seeing Arthur again and that didn't go over so well." I could never tell him the truth that the spell that was cast made all those who did remember unable to say anything about the time jump or something from the past.

"Yeah I heard that his awake not too long ago Gwen called me told me she getting married to the king no less I didn't even know she was seeing anyone let alone the king himself, but whatever happen between you two it will be fixed I know it will. Now why don't you take a hot bath and I'll cook us some dinner."

"That's sounds wonderful how did I ever got so lucky."

"You decided to play a drinking game with me and I won."

"What? How in the hell do you figure that? From what I can remember from that night I believe I drank way more then you good sir."

"Well yes that may be true and all but I won because I got the best women in the world and she has given me a three year old daughter who is smart like her father but beautiful and wise, and kind like her mother. We may not be ideal because we are not married but I love you very much Morgana."

"I don't deserve you but I do love you Elyan, so much I feel like I'm going to burst." I said crying harder now

"Why do you always think you're incapable of having love? Whatever it is that has its hold on you let it go Morgana, are you prefect now by all means and I'm most defiantly not perfect even I have done some hurtful things but Gwen has forgiven me thousands of time so you sure won't be any different." He kissed me just once on the mouth and I headed upstairs and started my bath water maybe he's right I'll just have to give her time, great now I sound like Arthur well yes we are the King and Queen of fuck ups. Then my mobile starts to ring and broke me out of thought.

"Hello." I said

"I have something I want to say to you put in person meet me at my house."

"Okay I'll be the in ten minutes." I turn the bath water off put on some jeans and told Eylan where I was going.

Guinevere

When I got off the phone with Morgana I started biting my lip I don't know why I was so nervous Arthur didn't want me to go alone he wanted me to call Percival but I told him no he was spending time with Mithian and I knew I would be fine. I saw her car pull up my drive way she really meant ten minutes she open up my front and called out to me I told outside something about being outside makes me feel so at peace.

"Hey I brought a jacket for you because I knew you wouldn't be wearing one." Morgana said

"No thanks." I said and she was starting to look hurt again so I quickly said "It's just because I get really hot with a jacket on now I guess that happens when you are pregnant.

"Oh yeah I do remember those days look Gwen you'll never know how sorry I truly am I didn't even remember I did that to you. It's a sorry excuse I know, but once I did remember Freya didn't want me to say anything to you but you had to know it wouldn't leave me alone. I kept seeing you in so much pain I felt that pain and blood so much of it."

I didn't like when she said she felt it was mine to bear alone and now I see why she confessed but her conscience wouldn't let it go but seeing her cry in front of me I thought it would make happy give me some satisfaction but it didn't know any of those things for me.

"I get why you did it Morgana causing my miscarriage you had no soul then, you were a demented ** who thought everyone owed you something but that's just it we owed you nothing. All you did was take and never give back anything you told yourself you were helping your people those with magic be free but it was a lie so you wouldn't feel guilty about the blood you split. My son is dead and it's your entire fault."

"Yes it is so where do we go from here?"

"We move past it that Morgana wasn't you I would have to ask Merlin to travel back in time to find you and then forgive that Morgana but she wouldn't care but you, this Morgana you do care you are not that poison creature that was in Camelot this is your redemption and I love you just like I know you love me."

I walked over to her and hugged her and said "You're not her, Morgana and you'll never well be again, now come on lets dry our tears because you have to help me plan my second wedding since you were not there for the first."

**A/N: Someone of you are probably going to ask me why I written a Morgana POV. I wanted everyone to see who her family was and get inside of her mind no her and Elyan aren't married and I have no plans to make them marry. And like I said Morgana does remember some of the past Merlin just took away the hate that she felt for everyone mainly Arthur and Gwen, so she not power hungry. As for Gwen forgiving her I don't want my story to just focus on their lost that she caused because then her Arthur would be moving backwards. I'm sorry if some of you still don't understand my motives but think of this Camelot as Storybrooke, Maine. If you watch ONCE UPON A TIME then you know how Regina created a world to her liking well that's what Merlin and Gwen did in away which you'll read about in the next chapter. Hugs and thank ya'll for commenting.**


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur

I've been sitting and waiting for Guinevere to call and let me know that she's alright. I didn't want her to go back to her house and I damn for sure didn't want her to go and speak to Morgana alone, but I knew it had to done. I couldn't wait any longer so I would drive myself to her house and find out what's happening.

"What do you think you're doing?" I didn't know why I looked so guilty it was just Gwaine, and he works for me.

"I'm going for a drive and since I'm king I could be whatever I please."

"No you can't as long as you're royalty and the sole heir to the throne of Camelot then no driving without your body guards with you." I was close to telling Gwaine about the twins but I decided I better not.

"Okay then you can drive me to Guinevere's house then and I know you pack a gun on you at all times so there your my body guard as well."

"Wait you've been seeing that really hot lead singer of that band Aithusa well now I'm excited to go with you lets go."

"First off keep your hands off I'm planning on marrying her so no more about how hot she looks matter of fact don't even speak to her."

"Oh I see I already knew you two were going to get married some of your servants have big mouths and we are also taking Robert with us as well double the protection for you."

As we were pulling out the camera's started flashing trying to get me to turn around and show my face it wasn't as bad when we got to Guinevere's but there was a car parked in her drive way I'm assuming Morgana still must be here.

Guinevere

I don't remember planning my first wedding to be this hard Morgana was there vetoing everything that I picked. I just wanted something simple but she kept on telling me no it's going to be a royal wedding and blah blah blah and what's worse is she got Freya and Merlin on her side to. I was hungry I wanted a burger or two with some pizza and jalapeño peppers and a big glass of milk. I was then saved by the bell at the front door so I volunteered to get it

"Arthur thank god you're here and you brought guests." I had to pretend that I didn't know Gwaine and thank god Arthur caught on.

"Ah Guinevere let me introduce to my lawyer and good friend Gwaine McKay." Arthur didn't give me the name of his body guard and at this moment all I wanted was food.

"I'm going to order some food and have Merlin make some burgers." When to where everyone else was they all paused and started to hide all the plans for the wedding I didn't care about Arthur seeing them but when I turned to look at him he was turned around I guess he didn't want to see them either.

"Um Merlin would you be a dear and make some burgers please."

"No Merlin I could make them I can cook." Said Gwaine

"I don't care who makes them I just want them to put nice and juicy with lots of cheese."

"Of course if I didn't become a lawyer I would've been an amazing chef and I couldn't say no to a pregnant women could I."

"Well since the cat is out of the bag make mine the same as Gwen's but I want bacon lots of bacon." Freya said.

"Well since I have two pregnant women to feed could you show me were the kitchen is Merlin?" I didn't know if Gwaine knew about me but the look he gave me let me know he wouldn't say anything because it wouldn't be any good for anyone. After I ordered the pizza Freya and I started talking about how we both hadn't had any morning sickness and how I would give pregnancy yoga a try, Merlin was helping out Gwaine and Arthur and Morgana both disappeared probably to go somewhere and talk.

Arthur

Morgana came up to me and asked if I wanted to talk so I followed her into the next room.

"I don't need for you to apologize again because I'm fine I've made my peace with it."

"Arthur I'm glad to see you've changed and that's not why I wanted to speak with you. I want you to meet Anna she mines and Eylan's."

"You and Eylan got married? Interesting"

"Hell why do people think you need to be marry once you have a child I get you and Gwen but nope marriage isn't me or Eylan's thing."

"Sorry I didn't know that, how old is she?"

"She's three and she wonderful." I was still pretty confused about how everything works now how could they have a child that age and how everyone had these careers and relationships.

"Arthur you have that look on your face I know it's a lot to take in and I wish I could tell you but even I know very little." Morgana said

"Maybe I could answer some of your questions? Morgana, Eylan called for you I told him you were talking to Arthur and that you'll call him back."

"No I better just go home I'll see you two later." Being left alone with Freya made me nervous for some reason I know she's Merlin wife and Guineveres friend but still I just feel uncomfortable.

"There no need to be nervous I'll answer your question."

"How is it that everyone is different?"

"It was all Gwen's choice she decided who would come and once her and Merlin did the time jump they had to rewrite everything so that the main people would all have a connection to you."

"Yes Merlin said all that but how could Morgana have a child and my wife be so famous?"

"Because you were asleep for a lot longer than Merlin and Gwen thought you would be, they assumed that you would be here alive and awake but when you weren't Merlin had Gaius watched over you until you came back. It was I who had to retrieve your body from Avalon and that is the second part of the deal that was struck with the Gods as Merlin is a guide to Gwen, I was to be that way for you."

"So is any of this real then since everyone lives and memories have all been written in way works out for me but does it work for them?"

" Yes its very real my child and your twins that is all very real Merlin and Gwen just made everyone be who they needed to be but it was Morgana who wants to be with Eylan not because they are forced to you must never forgot Arthur not even Merlin has the power to take away a person free well ."

"Can anyone be with whomever they want to even if they are not in our circle?"

"Of course they can Leon isn't with someone from the past." She was right I forgot that Leon's wife so a girl he met in college.

"Arthur, Freya foods ready and the Pizza is here." Gwen yelled from the dining room

"Good let's go cause me and baby are starving, and Arthur if you want to finish our talk or if you have any other questions just ask me or Merlin." Freya said

We all sat down together at the table me and Merlin watched as both of our wives started stuffing their faces with food I knew later on I would have to give Guinevere some tums for her stomach, but for right now I'll let her enjoy herself. Freya was right everyone had their own free will and my will is to not worry about how things are and just let it be. Later on that night Gwaine and Robert both did their best to try and sneak away without out the Paparazzi noticing that I wasn't with them because tomorrow Leon would announce that I was to be married and finally Camelot would have its queen but then doubt started to form in my head what if this Guinevere didn't fit well as queen would the people like her or would see her as a celebrity? I started thinking to myself Great looks like I won't be getting any sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Guinevere

When I woke up I found that Arthur was in my bed, but I looked at my phone and read turn on your telly channel 7. I found Merlin and Freya already in the living room waiting the screen read "Prime Minister Edwards will be making an announcement." This was it he was actually going to do it now there was no turning back for Arthur and me.

"Good Morning everyone, I'm pleased to announce that his Majesty King Arthur Pendragon is to be to wedded to Guinevere, I well take your question now."

"Guinevere is she by any chance the rocker Gwen."

"Yes she is but the King has written a statement that he wishes for his lawyer Gwaine McKay to read."

"Good Morning the king has stated that though this may not be the ideal match for the king of Camelot, but he has chosen the right person for him. He truly feels that this is the best for the country and the people, thank you." As Gwaine finished he and Leon started to leave the podium. Reporters started to ask was I pregnant? Could they get an interview with the Arthur? I knew that would be out of the question Arthur doesn't give interviews ever.

"Well there's no turning back now Gwen." Merlin said

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Arthur

Easy part taken care of now I'm waiting for the negative press about Guinevere we knew it was probably going to go this way but we dealt it with before no one could stop us. Guinevere told me today she had her first appointment with her doctor I remember her saying "I don't care how many people we know with magic, it wouldn't look right if I didn't see a doctor to make sure everything was alright.

"Hello wife how did your appointment go today?"

"It went well there are two of them in there but the doctor said it was too early to find out what they are so I'll just go to Freya or Morgana to find out."

"Oh so what's the point of having a doctor Guinevere if you're just going to use magic?"

"For one I'm impatient, and two I plan on having our twins in a hospital so it's a good thing to have a relationship with a doctor that is well known so I ask Gaius who he would recommend and our OB is Dr. Ashley Reeds."

"She sounds nice I'll have a background check just to make sure she doesn't leak photos of our babies out for money."

"Okay I understand that I'm pulling up now so see you in a sec."

I was happy to see her, she always brings this light into my soul it feels so dark when she not with me I give her a peck on the lips but that wasn't enough for her so she went in for a longer one.

"I called the girls I'm going to meet them for lunch."

"Really you won't stay? But I suppose I can share you with your friends for a little while. Oh and I have a surprise for you."

"Oh what is it? Though I hate surprises I will accept them from you."

Guinevere

I thought my big surprise would be flowers or a cake Oh how I would've loved it to be cake but no instead my loving husband has hired me wedding planners. Two stuck up blondes who had no problem in letting me know how lucky I was to marry the king if I wasn't pregnant I've would have punch the both in the faces.

"Look ladies though it's been lovely I have to go and meet up with my band." Before I even gave them a chance to speak I headed out towards the door I didn't even know where Arthur was and right now I didn't care to. Arthur hired me a driver he said I was carrying precious cargo now so no more driving for me while Percival and Bruce followed in the car behind us.

"Hello bitches." I said the greeting we always said to one another

"Queenie, you look kind of stressed out. nope sorry you look pissed off what happen?" Morgana asked

"Arthur hired two wedding planners." I said with a sigh

"Is he out of his bloody mind. Why would he do something stupid like that I know he's our king and I shouldn't speak this way about royals but even I know that wasn't a good idea." Said Mithian

"No it's not Mithian, and I don't think you'll get the death penalty for saying that, and that's not even the worst part about it. Look at these wedding plans they give to me ideas for the prefect royal wedding they said." I didn't even know that I started to cry, must be my hormones. The girls all tried to do their best to hide their facial expressions but it wasn't working so it made me start crying even harder.

"Pale pink do I look like a girl that likes pale pink?" I said

"And look at the bridesmaid dresses I wouldn't be caught dead full skirt." Said Freya.

"I think my brother is trying to cater to the snobs in all fairest but sometimes his brain stops working."

"Well Morgana since you want to define your brother so badly take a look at the flower agreement."

"Ew gross, baby breath! fucking Arthur with his bright idea, ladies we're not going to just sit here and let this happen to Gwen and her wedding. Gwen if you so choose I Morgana Pendragon will plan you the best wedding in the world.

"And I Mithian Nemeth will to help make your wedding amazing to the point where they would be talking about it for ages."

"And I." Finally Freya stood up said. "I Freya Emrys well make sure that these don't make your wedding too crazy and we'll try to keep it classy as possible." We all connected hands together reminded me of the roundtable but instead of men it was the three best women I could ever ask for. I had the driver take us all back to the Castle when we got there the dumb twins were still there talking with Arthur but before I got a chance to speak Morgana talked first.

"Okay you two piss off."

"I beg your pardon." One of the blondes said

"I'm sorry I don't like to repeat myself it gets on my nerves now I said to get your shit and piss off."

"How rude I know you rocker types have no manners but we were hired by the king so we're not going anywhere." One of them said in a nasty tone, which wasn't good because Morgana could be just as nasty when Arthur saw the smirk that was on his sister's face he gulped.

"Ladies I think it's best if you take your stuff and leave, Miles." Arthur called out for his butler and had shown them to the door.

"What is this all about Guinevere? And could you please tell your guards to stop giving me the evil eye." Arthur said.

"You really want to know? Okay I'll tell you, I don't know what you were thinking hiring those women to plan for our wedding and the whole color layout and flowers they aren't me so I hired the girls to be my wedding planners they know what my taste is. So basically back the hell off and let me plan my wedding all I need for you to do is show." I walked over to him and began to whisper in his ear so that only he could hear

"And if you do recall you were in charge of the first one so I'll take care of this one. So just go and find Merlin." I slightly bit his ear end of that problem.

When Arthur left us alone Mithian started to draw out dress that I would like to wear as we were all talking about the dumb and dumb blondes on the telly some of the fans were being asked about what they thought about me marrying royalty. Arthur and I were both wrong we thought it would be me to receive some backlash that the people didn't want to me marry their king but it wasn't about Arthur this time my fans you didn't want me to marry the king.

**A/N: All right folks get ready because the next chapter is going to the The Wedding I have to hurry and get these married again! before the whole I'm knocked up with the kings baby comes out.**


	14. Chapter 14

Arthur  
I didn't know how much they loved Guinevere and how much they distasted her marry me or what they called a royal prat. They even said she was selling out and all I could do for her was hold her hand I wanted to make it stop but how could I it was their opinion and though they didn't count to me they did to her.

"Guinevere you shouldn't listen to what these people say they don't know you."

"Maybe. At every concert we do sing a song about snobs of Camelot and I guess they're including you into the mix I mean we did cover a couple of Patti Smith songs because come on Arthur they are completely bashing you and our wedding they don't care if we love one another or not."

"Well then we do what we usually do wife."  
"Oh yeah and what's that?" Gwen asked

"We fight back of course. Many have tried to break us apart and remember together forever us against the world. As long as you are with me you are my light Guinevere and we shine the brightest when we're together."

"I love you Arthur you make me very happy but right now I have to pee so I'll be right back." She kissed me on my cheek and I deiced to call Merlin and Gwaine on my private line I had to see if I could get the press to stop with all this slander.

"We can't do anything about it." Merlin said.  
"I can't sue them they haven't done anything wrong only express their hatred towards you and the wedding but like they say in the business the show must on." Gwaine said to me I sighed, I didn't even realize that Guinevere came back I quickly got off the phone with them and I knew I was in trouble.

"Arthur what do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing I just wanted everything to okay so you wouldn't stress out."

" You can't fix this no one and I don't care with they say don't get me wrong I love my fans but they can't control who I love though for a while they thought they thought I would make a good match for Slash, you know the guitar player.  
"Yes I'm familiar with him. I thought you said you didn't date anyone." Now I'm starting to get jealous

"I didn't date anyone all we did was lay down a couple of tracks together when Morgana couldn't play due to her being pregnant it was a rumor and besides he's married and that's not the point I was trying to make Arthur, work on your jealousy."  
"I'm not jealous. Okay maybe I am but back to your point."

"I'm marrying you because that is what I want to do I always have and this is the time to get it right no more lies and secrets so let them all talk because that's all it is, just talk now I have a dress fitting to go to with the girls."

"I love you Guinevere." She smiled at me that special smile only meant for me. She was going to be going to her fitting late I needed her now.

Guinevere

When I arrived to my private fitting all three of the girls were giving me a look of death.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Arthur needed help with something."

"Sure he did." Freya said

"What?"

"Your hair is total mess Queenie." Morgana said with a wicked smile

"Sometimes I too help Percival out with something, come on Jean Batiste is waiting for you he said he love the design that you and Freya picked for your dress." Mithian said while holding my hand as we all walked to the entrance.

I loved the way everything was coming along finally I get to start using my name again no more just Gwen.  
I would be Guinevere Pendragon but this time I would be better especially for my little ones. My dress fit perfectly you couldn't even see them with the layer in front. The girls said that I would see their bridesmaid dresses on the big day but I knew I would love it I asked Morgana to be my maid of honor both Mithian and Freya both felt it was the right choice. I put my hand to my stomach one more day left babies and then Mummy and Daddy well be reunited , tears began to form in my eyes but Freya came in to make sure everything was going okay and to help me unzip my dress.

"Hey no tears milady this is going to happy but I do have a question for you." I nodded my head letting her know to ask her question "Do want to know what you're having? Merlin and I already know the sex of your baby."

"Yes please but I want to wait for Arthur if that's okay."

"Of course it is love now can we please get something to eat? I'm so hungry I've been since we had to wait for you and Arthur to finish having sex."

"Hey I don't say anything about your and Merlin's sexy time you didn't think I knew what you two called sex." Freya started turning beat red and I was laughing as I put my dress back into the bag and suddenly I had a dizzy spell.  
"Whoa what was that all about?" If I had looked up just a second before I would've saw an exchanged look between Freya and Morgana.

When I got back to my house I sat in my room looking around at the empty space. All that left was my bed I didn't have my phone or computer. Morgana said there could be no more contact for me and Arthur until we are married I reminded her that we were married.  
She told me "We already know no one cares Queenie this wedding is the one that matters so get over it love you."

"Good Morning Gwen it's time to wake up and we got doughnuts." That's all it took for Morgana to say when she came in to wake me up.  
I can't believe this is my wedding the driver was already there to pick us all up today it was Bruce and Rick as my body guard because Percival was Mithian's date. It wouldn't be right having him work while his girlfriend got to have a good time soon I think I'll have Rick full time and of course Arthur is going to do another background on him.

We arrived at the Citadel and Jean Batiste was waiting for all of us with hair and makeup arties I would give the girls their gifts before the wedding it was a pendant with all of our initials in crested with black diamonds with a white gold chain.

"It's so that we are always connect even if we aren't apart of the band anymore we are always sisters I love you all very much." We are started to cry then even Jean Batiste and his crew were crying.

"Uh look at us we are going to look a hot mess and all of our guys aren't going to find us sexy with ruined make up." Morgana said through tears and laughter. It was time for us to ready I'm sure Arthur was already waiting for us we came to agreement that we married in church and that my wedding dress couldn't be all black. When all of hair and makeup was done we each put of necklaces and left to our separate places with different maids help us get into our dresses.

"You three look so beautiful." Morgana wore an hourglass shape dress, Freya wore V-neck dress, and Mithian wore a heart shape dress and they were all emerald green and they all looked sexy as hell. I wore a somewhat slim fitted white dress white with a little bit of black ruffles at the bottom, these dresses wore all our personalities they were just right for us.

Arthur

This was it I'm ready just to get this over so I can finally have her to myself.  
First it was Mithian who came down the aisle followed by Freya. When they took their seats; that was another thing we agreed on that only Merlin and Morgana would stand next to us while the others took their sits in the front the music had changed and I knew she was coming.  
"I really wish this orchestra would hurry the hell up, oh shit." I just cursed in a church and I just said "shit sorry god" I was saying to myself.  
Merlin was telling me in my ear about how beautiful she looked, I wish I could see her but I couldn't, but I knew she was close I felt her. Once she and Elyan made it Elyan placed her hand in mind and she took my breath away. By all means it wasn't a traditional wedding we didn't say our own vows just had the priest recite the ones that are usually used.  
"Repeat after me."

"I Arthur Ulysses Michael Pendragon, take you Guinevere Elizabeth Thomas to me my wife I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

" I Guinevere Elizabeth Thomas take you Arthur Ulysses Michael Pendragon to my husband I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." Once are vows were said I placed the ring upon her finger it was the same one I gave her before she didn't want to wear any other and nor did I thank goodness she kept them both who knew jewelry could also be time she told me she wouldn't leave them behind after another pray was said we were finally married.

We were escorted into another room with Merlin and Morgana and Elyan and Leon to sign as a witness for me and Guinevere.

Guinevere

It was absolutely magical Arthur and I left before the other in our own carriage gold plated we didn't want to have it topless but we did make sure we were able to wave to the people our people my coronation would come later but I turned to Arthur and kissed him.

"So wife how do you feel?" I stopped waving for just a second and smiled

"Happy so happy I love you so much husband."

**A/N: Here is where some of the idea for Gwen's dress came from u/87506_ I couldn't describe it I know very little about fashion the only I know is how to match things and that's about it. I made the wedding go really quick because I wasn't born when Prince Charles and Princess Diana married but I did fast forward through Will and Kate's wedding and it was long and boring.I also forgot that Gwaine was a witness of the signing of the marriage certificate, but I only wanted Morgana and Merlin to stand beside Arthur and Gwen while the others sat in the front. So anyways I tried my best the only weddings I been to were really cheaply put together and by the end of the night everyone was wasted not like ya'll need to know how drunk everyone was but whatever.**


	15. Chapter 15

Merlin

It was so good to see my friends happy again everything was going so well.

I watched the couple wave to the their people as they both smiled and kissed each other almost forgetting that there were cameras flashing and people were cheering "God bless the King and Queen" though she wasn't even crowned yet. I couldn't help but remember before the wedding Arthur address he doubt that he was having about Gwen becoming queen again.

"Don't get me wrong Merlin all I want is for us to be together but that's not what the problem is."

"Then what is the problem? Because why all of sudden you want to cancel the wedding where is this coming from?"

"From the things that you and Guinevere told me about how she was when I died what if something happens to me again and she can't take it what about our children who will look after them if their Mother can't be there for them."

"I've heard you say some pretty stupid things before Arthur but I think this may just top all of them. Since when did you start to lose faith in the women that you love? Did this time jump make you soft?"

"No of course not and I didn't lose faith in her." I started to get angry with Merlin how could he say that to me I love Guinevere, but if I didn't say this now and get it off my chest then I marriage would be doom.

"Guinevere drank poison because she wanted to be with me in death."

"GWEN DIDN'T DRINK POISON." Merlin yelled "If you don't want to marry then you go and break her heart yourself but she's my sister and I'll be damned if you say or do anything that hurts her. I know you think she can't handle this hell at first Gwen thought she couldn't be queen either but she can I know she can it's like I said before she doesn't need anyone to hold her hand anymore she was strong then but now she is an unstoppable force because she's going to your wife and the Mother of your children."

"Well I must say I do like this Merlin the protector, now let's go I have to marry the love of my life."

Guinevere  
We gave the crowd and the press one more kiss before we moved onto the grand hall for our reception  
Arthur and I entered first, followed by Merlin and Morgana and the others.

The hall was decorated in purple and black somehow we found these deep dark purple roses that were set for the center pieces.

Arthur wanted to pick out the wedding song it wouldn't have been my top choice but it somehow fit us so well, Morgana give us the idea of having the wedding party perform a waltz to our song I thought it was wonderful as for Arthur and Merlin not so much they weren't known as the greatest dancers in the world but with very little convincing from me and Freya, I finally got my way.

To my surprise Arthur had R & B singer Ne-yo flown in to perform his song "Stop This World." As we began to dance the others started to dance in a circle around us Merlin with Morgana, Freya with Gwaine and Mithian with Leon but for me it was just Guinevere and Arthur no one else in our world. Arthur started lip syncing the words to me as tears fell from his eyes I wipes them away and told him without even saying it that I love him.

Arthur

Once our song had ended Guinevere then danced with Elyan before he found his way to Morgana, and then Merlin stop dancing with Freya and asked if he could cut for a dance with Gwen.  
Afterwards the D.J started playing a faster song and everyone started dancing, some badly, then it was time for the best man and maid of honor speeches.

"Hello everyone, for those who don't know me I'm Gwen's brother and had the great honor of being his majesty's best man. I just wanted to say take care of each other and I love you both." Merlin speech was short and simple just the way I like it now let's see if Morgana's would be just the same.

"Gwen, Arthur you two are the best example of what true love really is and I'm so lucky I get to be apart it my the goddess bless you both to Guinevere and Arthur." I stood up and gave Morgana a hug and kiss on her cheek she whispered to me if I didn't make Guinevere happy everyday king or not she would have me killed, I nodded to her telling her dually noted, but then Guinevere stood up and everyone started to stand as she and the girls all left . I looked at Merlin puzzled and he told me "You're going to love this."

It was a few minutes before they returned in different clothes Morgana and Mithian were both wearing pants while Freya was in a skirt with holes in her tights and then my Guinevere was wearing a purple dress with Dr. Martens boots.

"I thought as a surprise to my husband I would sing a song to you instead of just saying words and since you've never heard me sing before I felt well there no time like the present. This is "The Only Exception" by Paramore."  
Guinevere winked at me and sat down at the piano and began to play while the other joined in. When she open her mouth and started singing I thought an angel had entered the room.

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
and curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
as he tried to reassemble it. And my momma swore  
that she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

But darling,  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

While she was singing Guinevere's eyes never left mine only to look at the piano every once in a while I started to feel foolish I didn't even know why I had doubt.

Guinevere

"And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing. "

Were my final lyrics I stood up and others came to stand by me I could hear Anna screaming good job to her Mother and Arthur put two fingers in his mouth and whistled, I started blushing I didn't know Arthur could do that.

Finally when the reception was over me and Arthur changed again we said our goodbyes to everyone we got into a Rolls-Royce Phantom and the driver drove us to one of Arthur's wedding gifts for me on my own private plane.

"Arthur I should've known you had your own island this is amazing we don't have to share the beach with on lookers."

"Guinevere I'm king why wouldn't I have my very own island and why would you be concern with on lookers?"

"Because I don't know about you but I plan to be naked for most of this trip and you have a law about there being no paparazzi allowed so I figured we've never made love on a beach before, and beds are so overrated." I put him a state of shock because he didn't speak for a good minute not until I shook him a little

"My wife you have a dirty mind and I pray that the help don't hear us I'm not too worried about them seeing anything we'll be too far way." Arthur said and I raised my eyebrow what did he mean about making noise I'm not the one that can get loud but I let that one slide and if this pregnancy wasn't making me twice as hungry for sex Arthur wouldn't be getting any tonight.

I had to wait patiently for the employees to finish putting our bags down.

"Guinevere do you want your second gift now or later?" Arthur asked

"Later there only thing I want now." Before he could say anything I jumped onto him I'm just happy he wasn't too thrown off by what I did.

We didn't even make it to our bedroom and there was no time to get completing naked.

Arthur stuck his fingers into me while his mouth attached to me breast to sensation at the same time it was too much but I held on.

"Arthur don't stop." I moaned

"Oh Guinevere you taste so good." Once again I found myself on top this time it was Arthur who put me there as I positioned myself in the right place I didn't move at first he opened his eyes and looked at me wondering why I wasn't moving. When I started to move just a little I stopped again to tease him.

"For fuck sakes Guinevere you're killing me." Arthur said while gritting his teeth so I decided it was enough torture for both of us and moved slow at first then faster we both started moaning as my nail starting digging into his chest.

He lifted me up so he could kiss me I sucked on his tongue while it was in my mouth.

Then he used both of his hands to cup my ass so he could push himself deeper into me so I could feel all of him my eyes started to roll in the back of head.

"AH YES ARTHUR." I screamed as he started growling just as loud I knew I was going to cum because my body was shaking and I swear I saw stars and Arthur began going faster and just the way I like it.

I smiled down at him and he kissed me one last before carrying me back to bedroom and we fell asleep in each other arms.

**A/N: So original I had a Rolling Stones song picked out for Arthur and Gwen's wedding song but something about Ne-Yo's "Stop This World" it just fit them for some reason ya'll should go and listen to it and also Gwen's song that she sung to Arthur " The Only Exception" by Paramore another good one to. More naughty scenes coming in the next chapter so the their honeymoon is just beginning. :) **


	16. Chapter 16

Guinevere

We were lying in the bed just caressing one another, kissing in different places.

Arthur was on top of me looking at me with such loving eyes. He opened my mouth and took the piece of ice that I was sucking on into his mouth and started making a trail down my chin in between my breast until he was by my mound among my legs.

He was making small circles using the ice I felt hot and cold.

"Mmmmm, Arthur" I moan I wanted more soon he stuck his fingers into my fold while he tongue was still there working his magic.

"Rub your ** for me wife." Arthur had said it more like a commend but I didn't care

"Yes milord" I said as my breathing started to quicken.  
While his fingers and tongue did things to my inner parts I worked out my outer I felt like I was on fire that me and Arthur would burn in this bed I was lifting up and Arthur had to hold me down using his other hand because my body couldn't take it anymore,

"Arthur please STOP" I screamed but he wouldn't comply he kept going this time his fingers were moving faster. "OH MY GOD" My juices were all over his hands and face my eyes was closed at first but then finally when body calmed down but I was still breathing hard I saw Arthur licking his fingers and he said to me.

"Thank you for dessert I didn't get to really have it last night milady." I almost forgot that I did call him milord.

"I'm glad you got yours so how about I get mine?" And with that said it was going to be very good morning indeed.

Arthur

When I woke up I found that Guinevere wasn't there I saw the note that she left for me by my side of the bed. I got up and decided that I didn't feel like putting on any clothes right now, as I was walking out of the room I could hear a piano playing and I knew that was Guinevere I smiled when I saw her in my shirt that I wore yesterday. I love it when she calls me milord but only in bed wanted to surprise but of course I should've known better.

"Hello my husband."

"How did you know if was me?"

"I just did I can't really explain it it's just feeling a get sometimes like my heart knows when you're near." Guinevere said to me without even turning around.

"What song is that you're playing? Its sounds beautiful."

"It's from a song that I wrote on our second album called sledgehammer, surprisingly it has a lullaby sound to it." I couldn't believe she wrote a song about a sledgehammer I made a note to myself that I would have to listen to this song when I get a chance. I walked over to her stopping her hands from moving seeing her with my shirt on was giving me ideas.

"Arthur you don't have any clothes on." Guinevere said

"Keep playing." I placed Guinevere in my lap while she starting a different song, I unbutton some of the bottoms just enough so I could feel her breast and somehow she was able to grinned on me and still play.

"Oh Arthur" she moaned this time I went slowly I wanted us to take our time I knew it would be hard for both of a torture that neither us liked.

I leaned forward so I could kiss the back of her neck. "Guinevere you feel so good."

"AH YES ARTHUR." Soon she stopped playing and started digging her nails into my legs and leaned up against not too much because I didn't want us to fall.

"Kiss me Arthur."

At first I was going to just give her a simple kiss nothing more but then she stuck her tongue in my mouth I squeezed a little too ** her breast and she pulled away from my mouth I forgot that her breast are sensitive.

"Sorry love." I said to her and she said nothing to me just grab my hands again and placed them back on her breasts. I knew the time was coming for both of our completion I grabbed one of her hands and placed it in mine and slowly we both stopped moving, I pushed my length into her one last time just to hear her say my name

" MY ARTHUR OH GOD."

"I missed a note." I started laughing because my Guinevere would be thinking out something like that.

"Silly wife, now I'm hungry for food."

"I made us something to eat, I wanted burgers and carrots so I cooked I didn't feel like having anyone else here so I told them they had the week off until it was time for us to go." Here's the second part.

"Well it's a good thing that at least one of us isn't a fucking complete disaster in the kitchen.  
We both got up and walked over to the table and she placed her feet in my lap as we ate quietly, it was going to be a good couple of weeks with just the two of us I couldn't ask for anything more.

Merlin

Arthur and I should have used common sense, because both of our wives were now 28 weeks pregnant and they both were crazy me and Freya were having a boy which would have been thrilled either way and Freya wanted to go with a home birth and then she wanted to start decorating the baby's room and anything I said I like I liked she didn't then she would accuse me of not being any help.

Since Gwen was queen now she couldn't go out to places by herself anymore and she didn't want to take prenatal yoga by herself Arthur hired a private instructor for her and Freya to have.

"This is just too much I never want to get Freya pregnant again."

"You think you have it bad Merlin the other night I had to sleep on the couch in our room because Guinevere didn't like that I said I couldn't sleep because she was eating an apple really loud, and then she told me oh so you don't want me to give our twins the nutrient's that they need she a just starve them because their daddy doesn't want me to eat."

Not only did we have to deal with their mood swings we also had to deal with their cravings Gwen's was burgers and carrots but now she says that carrots taste funny to her so its apples. As for Freya hers is cabbage and anything spicy.

"You know what though Merlin? Even though they are crazy right now I wouldn't want anyone else having my children other than Guinevere." Arthur said to me and while we both looked at them going over how the babies nursery should looked Arthur was right I wouldn't want the mother of my son to anyone other than Freya.

Guinevere

Arthur has been so good to me getting me anything I want and surprising me and the babies with two teddy bears with Mohawk's.

He never tried to change me even after I became queen again he probably wouldn't have minded if I continued with my career but I didn't want to be apart from him anymore though sometimes he had to meet with leaders of different countries other than that we were always together.

"Arthur I was thinking of names for the babies." During our honeymoon one of our wedding gifts from Freya and Merlin was the sex of the twins we were happy to find out that we were having a boy and a girl one of each though Arthur said he wanted two sons to show that his sperm could produce not one but two sons at the same time, I smack him in the back of the head for that.

"Okay what do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking Arthur Jr. for our son and Guinevere Jr. for our daughter."

"Um good idea we'll use those if we can't come up with anything else. But I was thinking Samuel for our son and Melanie for our daughters." Arthur grabs a bottle of coco butter and rubbed it on my stomach. "Hmmm, what do you think twins?" he asked as they started moving

"I think they like both like it Samuel does go with my middle names."

"Samuel Ulysses Michael Pendragon, that's a really long name for someone so small but I suppose I can't break tradition about all the male heirs having the same middle name."

"Nope its tradition and I think that is one thing that I really don't want to break wife." All I did was just nod he was right.

"Tomorrow is my check up and my doctor says we can find out what we're having so we'll have to act like we don't already know especially you Arthur." My pregnancy was going well me and the babies were both healthy but I couldn't help but thinking something was wrong.

Just the other day I felt dizzy again I wouldn't talk about to Arthur though why have us both worry about something that's probably nothing. I would just ask Dr. Reed tomorrow when I saw her everything is fine I hope.

**A/N: I don't know if I really like the name Samuel anymore so I need help on the boys name that goes with those two middle names or tell me if ya'll like the name Samuel and I'll keep it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	17. Chapter 17

Guinevere

I don't know why I read any of those books Morgana gave to me, all they did was either scare me or make me think of silly question to ask my OB.

I asked her about the dizziness and she told me that it can happen sometimes during pregnancy so I was alright and everything was okay with my babies.

As soon as my driver was able to get us out of the parking lot I was able to finally think. I wasn't for sure if I really liked the name Samuel it wasn't sticking with me but I did know that my daughter name would be Melanie it wasn't much but I felt like Merlin deserved something.

I was tired and hungry I reached into my purse to see if Freya wanted to have lunch with me it would be tough for us to go somewhere public without calling ahead to have the place closed down for us so I'll just pick her up and maybe I'll call Morgana and Mithian as well.

I've missed them I haven't had a chance to really see them since the wedding. I still couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right and if my doctor couldn't if see anything was wrong then I would go to Merlin, every now and then I would feel my scar on my left hand like in a way I was sending a message to Merlin, we were connected not like me and Arthur.

With Arthur it's like I have a life. He says I'm his light but he is the same for me.

I was dropped off at the palace before anyone got here I was told by Lucille that Arthur was meeting with Gwaine and Leon so I wouldn't see him until tonight. Before I did anything else I needed to call Merlin.

"Gwen how good of you call me."

Merlin

I knew Gwen would be calling me any moment now I looked at my left hand the same matching scar as her I was feeling the symptoms and it had nothing to do with her twins.

When Freya told me she was going to have a girl's day I kissed her goodbye but then Morgana came in holding her daughter Anna and Morgana and Freya just looked at me as if they had seen a ghost.  
Suddenly I saw what they saw.

"You two better be off now I think Mithian just pulled up." They said nothing Freya wanted to but Morgana grabbed her hand and shook her head knowing that Gwen was calling me now.

"Hey Merlin I know this is probably going to sound crazy to you but do you feel like something , like somethings not right." Gwen stuttered.

Should I tell her or keep this to myself? I could hear her breathing and she sounded like she was about panic actually I knew she was, so I went with a lie.

"Gwen my dear sister, you're going out of mind you and Freya both I swear are bloody mad hatters."

"Oh, she sighed. That's a relief I was just making myself freak out it seems that me and Arthur get to have a stress free life."

We ended our conversation she told me it was time for girl's day and no men allowed.

I walked into my living room and lay down on the couch. Once I closed my eyes I heard I voice that I haven't heard in years not since after that day.

"Ah Merlin it's been a long time and it looks like trouble is ahead for our young queen."  
As I opened my eyes I was drenched with sweat and breathing very hard.

"Kilgharrah"

**A/N: This chapter was kind of short but that's okay. Thanks again for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

Arthur

It has been far too long since I've been with my wife, granted it's only been two days but still. So I brought her to a nice picnic at night and had her assistant Trisha cook it, because I clearly don't know what I'm doing and Guinevere hates my food.

"Husband this is really sweet, thank you, and look you have all of my favorites."

"Anything for you and besides Merlin called me and told me he was taking Freya to some fancy restaurant and since we are trying to keep your pregnancy secret I can't do that, however I can't have Merlin topping me in the romance department."

"Oh so you're doing this because of some weird pissing contest with Merlin?" I could tell she was about it get upset so I leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"No I did this because I felt like I haven't seen you and you're my wife I'm supposed to do things like this for you, now I'll fix a plate for you and you just relax my love." I made sure we had burgers and apple slices, her newest craving which were beets which I didn't get but I knew it was best not to say anything. I could watch her stuff her faces all day, every time she would bite into one of her favorites she would close her eyes and start humming, then I looked over towards the lake and that when I had the greatest idea but it would have to wait until later.

Guinevere

After were done eating I sat in Arthur lap as he was rubbing my belly it was a happy silence that was until my husband came up with this bright idea.

"Arthur you're insane its nighttime it's no time to go skinny dipping."

"It's the perfect time Guinevere no one's out here so it will be fine just the two of us."

"Um no I don't think so I'm fat, I don't feel sexy at all." I started crying again I know Arthur wasn't trying to embarrass me but still.

"Guinevere stop your crying I don't think of you as fat you're pregnant with our twins and I think that's really sexy." That was all I needed to hear we made it to the water it was freezing but we didn't care all I cared about was being in his arms.

"I love you husband."

"And I love you too wife." He brought his wet hand to my cheek and kissed me passionately as we made love that night with only the moonlight and the stars as our witness.

Merlin

Shit I can't believe Kilgharrah is contacting me now the only way I'm going to figure out what he wants is by talking to him. I got out bed because I didn't want to disturb Freya, so I lay back down on the sofa and closed my eyed until I awoke in Avalon.

"Kilgharrah" I said wondering where he was until I notice a shadow above me.

"Merlin you have some explaining to do" Kilgharrah after he bowed to me. What was he talking about I have some explaining to do about what?

"I don't need to explain myself to you remember I'm a dragon lord."

"Oh but that's where you're wrong Merlin, because I'm here to help you. You have made a great error in doing a time jump; it was not your place to change things but you did it anyway." I was becoming irritated if he knows about the time jump then he should know why I did for Gwen.

"My friend was hurting she may be the queen of Camelot but she was my friend and I had to fix it or did you want her to die? Every time you would have me come to you it would always be about Arthur. Well what about Gwen?"

"Merlin you don't understand there is always a price to pay for using that kind of magic, you feel it don't you, you've been feeling tired you and Guinevere am I right?" He was right about that and that's not the only thing the other day I coughed up blood and Gwen told Freya that she been getting headaches.

"What's going on?" But before I got my answer I was being called by Freya she was telling me to wake up I had to stay asleep I had to know what the great dragon meant.

"MERLIN WAKE UP NOW." Freya yelled while she was shaking me no wait it wasn't her shaking me it was me. I lifted up nearly knocking Freya on the floor and my nose was bleeding.

"I need some water please." Freya left to go into the kitchen we she came back she had brought some napkins with her.

"Merlin are you okay what happen?"

"I was talking with Kilgharrah, why did you wake me up? He was about to tell me something really important."

"I'm sorry Merlin but you were started having a seizure and I was worried but you." I somewhat believed her about that but I wasn't for sure she was being completely honest with me.

"Why are you looking at me like that, do you not believe me Merlin?" Freya asked

"I don't mean to hurt your feelings because I love you and don't ever won't to doubt you but I think you're hiding something from me."

"There are some thing my love I don't want you to know we're about to have a son Arthur and Gwen are finally going to be parents everyone is getting their second chances so why push it can't you just leave it be."

"Freya I'm bleeding from my nose I've been feeling like something is sucking my energy and Gwen thinks there something wrong with the twins, I only saw what going to happen in your and Morgana's mind just tell me please what's is happening or what is about to happen to us?"

"Okay have it your way Morgana and me both decided to not say anything but I don't want you to bully her for information but know this you have been warned." I sat their waiting for her to speak I didn't really want to find out but I had to know it would bother me too much.

"Merlin, how much did Gaius tell you about the spell?"

"All he told me is that once we time up only a few people would remember about the old Camelot and that it would be a different, and that Gwen and I would be forever connected."

"Well there is more to it because of what you did there is a huge price to pay for interfering on what is supposed to be. I'm not saying that Gwen should've killed herself but the Gods ask for a price something that not even a great wizard like you could pay. A life for a life."

"So what are you saying that I'm to pay for helping to bring my family back together then so be it I'll pay that price as long as you and our son well are okay." I said to her though neither one us truly wanted to be separated again. I was ready to make the exchanged whatever I had to do.

"Merlin you don't understand your life cannot be forfeited because you're immortal what you saw in mine and Morgana vision was not your death it was Gwen's."

The gods ask for payment a life for a life absent minded I looked at the scar on my hand a life for a life. Because I give Arthur back his they wanted Gwen, no I will not let this happen.

"We can't tell them or let Morgana know as well not until I figure something out the great dragon must know of a different way."

"I don't think there is another way, they tricked you into thinking this would save her life but death still calls for her." Freya said

Why Gwen I asked that same question to Kilgharrah why was her life so less important I know it wasn't her time go then and it certainly not going to be her time now.

Guinevere

It was almost my due date everything was right on schedule Dr. Reed told me why I couldn't deliver both babies naturally.

Arthur then the other day told me he wasn't too fond of the name I picked for our son so I told him we should wait until we see his face and then he would let us know he wanted he name to be.

"Okay little ones I'm just waiting for your daddy to get here so I can show him what I picked out for you two." I said talking to my stomach it was good to talk to the babies I wanted them to always know my voice not some nanny who wasn't me.

My phone had been buzzing all day with unknown number so I finally called Rick in to answer my phone; he passed it to me once he told me it was Elyan.

"Gwen you've got to come to the hospital Freya in labor."

"Oh my god really, I don't know if I can leave I'm waiting for Arthur but I'll just call and let him know that I'm going to the hospital." I said with so much happiness in my voice I asked Rick and Bruce to have the driver pull up in front and take me to the hospital.

Alright little ones let go meet your cousin. Through my excitement I didn't know that I wouldn't be making to the hospital conscious.

Arthur

Oh no oh no, I can't believe this happen to us again I got a frantic call from Morgana letting me know that I needed to get the hospital right way she told me that Guinevere was on her way to meet Elyan because Freya went into labor and then she was in car accident the driver Bill was killed on impacted well Rick only had a broken nose and leg.

Guinevere had to have surgery right away because of the damage to her head and an emergency C- section because the babies' lives were in danger because Guinevere also was suffering from internal bleeding.

I only saw my son and daughter for a second they were full term so they were going to get checked out before they went to nursery I stayed with Guinevere even after the nurse said with her head bowed out of respect that I should go with the twins because she didn't know how long my surgery would she said no more to me after I snapped and told her I wasn't going to leave my wife.

Merlin came running through the door followed by Elyan and Morgana, I didn't know if they saw that I was crying or not but Morgana came up to me and embraced me and crumpled.

"A life for a life." That what Merlin whispered I looked up at him

"What did you do?"

**A/N:So Gwen and Merlin are getting screwed over pretty bad if I must say and Arthur is going to go jail after he kills Merlin so I give it away the ending. LOL**


	19. Chapter 19

Guinevere

Everything is dark, where am I? Where is Arthur?  
It's hard to breath. Someone is calling my name Gwen, Guinevere come to me. It was my father's voice.

"Father where are you I can't see you?"

"Come to me Gwen it will be alright." I kept walking listening to his voice until I could see him finally. I looked down and noticed that my stomach was flat again where are my babies? I began to panic.

"Gwen dear calm down your children is fine."

"Why am I here father?" Before he could even say anything to me I was being pulled back and my eyes fluttered open.

Arthur

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" I shouted at Merlin I wanted to know what he meant a life for a life. No if this had something to do with my twins then I won't accept it.

"What's going to happen to my twins Merlin is something wrong with them?"

"No they are going to be just fine Arthur; look I didn't know that there would be a consequence for me helping Gwen." I didn't say anything I just let him finish I wanted him to say they words I already knew.

"I had a debt with the gods that I didn't even know about and now they want their payment and its Gwen's life." That's when I lost it I let go of Morgana and began to choke Merlin.

"YOU BASTARD YOU"RE SAYING THAT GUINEVERE'S LIFE MUST BE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME AFTER EVERYTHING THAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH?"

I was beyond angry but it took Elyan and Morgana to get me off of Merlin then one of the nurses came to let me know that Guinevere was awake. I walked away without even saying a word to any of them before I entered the room I had to slow down my breathing I didn't want her to see me angry maybe Merlin was wrong Guinevere was going to be okay.

"Arthur." Guinevere said she looked so tried and weak I nearly broke into tears

"Hey my love how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Arthur where and how are the twins?" I didn't know how they were doing I haven't even gone and see them yet and of course she knew.

"Arthur you have to go and see them make sure their alright I'll be fine just go now." Her heart rate started to go up so I kissed her on her hand and left to and make sure they were okay I already knew they were but I would do anything for her.

"Oh Arthur I have his name its Amhar Pendragon what do think?"

"I love it its perfect."

Guinevere

Once Arthur left I stared at the ceiling, then Merlin came into see me all the while another figure was in the room with me my father.

"Merlin I can see by the bruises on your neck you and Arthur had a fight but I know you two will work it out."

"I don't think so Gwen, not this time he's very angry with me and I don't blame him." Merlin started crying and I wish I could comfort him after all of the times he was there for me and I couldn't do anything to make him feel better. I went back and forth from my father to Merlin, until Merlin looked to see what I was staring at.

"Gwen no don't look at him look at me please."

"Merlin what are you doing here?" Arthur asked once he returned my eyes went to him to look at him.

"Are they okay Arthur?"

"Yes they're fine." I could barely hear his voice but I knew they would be okay my father voice though was clear  
"Come with me Gwen."

"Arthur, Merlin, you two must take of each other learn to forgive him. Arthur it this isn't his fault. A life for a life." I would gladly give up my own life to have my husband and my children live. Merlin's nose started to bleed and he passed out and everything soon went dark again.

Morgana

All I saw was a whole bunch of nurses and doctors coming into Gwen room Gwen had flat line while Merlin was passed out on the floor having compulsions and Arthur was yelling for them to save them. I ran towards Freya's room but she was already half way down the hall she already knew what happening to Gwen

"Freya we've got to help her if we don't I've seen what is to happen if she does truly die. Her heart may not beat but it's not too late."

"I know you want to help but what can we do they want her." Freya said

"Fuck what the gods want, it doesn't matter this is about our family and if it wasn't for Gwen you and Merlin wouldn't even have your son we owe her that much." I didn't mean to raise my voice at her but this wasn't right there had to be a way.

"There is something we can do let's go and find Merlin."

"Excuse me Ms., Could you please tell me where Merlin Emrys is?" The nurse who was very rude told me that he was in room 7 not far from where we already were.

"Merlin are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine what are you doing up Freya you should be resting."

"How can I rest while everything around me is going to hell?" There was no time for those two to start arguing.

"Okay that's enough you two Merlin did you see Gwen at all while you were passed out?"

"Only for a second she looked really scared but she wasn't the only one, I saw Kilgharrah he told me of a way we could save Gwen." Merlin explains that for Gwen life to be spared another one would have to be taken but what none of us knew Arthur was standing in the doorway.

"I'll do it take my life and bring Guinevere back."

"Arthur you can't the gods gave you back your life they aren't going to let you just give it up again." Freya said the gods were known for playing games but this wasn't fair.

"Please I don't care what they said about giving me life I cannot lose her I won't please Merlin, Freya, Morgana?" Arthur was losing it I couldn't see my brother this way I walked to him and slapped him the face.

"Ah what's your problem Morgana?"

"You are a king but most importantly you're a father and Gwen's husband she does not need you to weak so straighten up I will fix this."

"Morgana what are you about to do?" Merlin asked me I just looked at him and smiled at all of the them Freya was silent so I walked up to her and hug her and wipe the tears away."

"No need to cry for the wicked Freya."

"You're not wicked Morgana." I walked out of Merlin's room and went off to find my daughter and Elyan I need to see them one last time.

**A/N: For those who didn't catch on I was just kidding chapter 18 isn't the last chapter nor is these one and good news is Chapter 20 well be up soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

Freya

Everyone was going completely mad, I knew what Morgana was planning to do but I had to stop her no way would Gwen forgive herself if her life was traded for Gwen's.

"Merlin you must speak with the Great Dragon again, I know another way."

"Okay but what are you going to do?" There were only three people I know that had the power to give the breath of life.

"I'm going to have words with Moirae they are the keepers of fate and I'm going to have them change this fate. Don't take too long getting what you need from Kilgharrah because he's apart of it as well."

"Freya be careful remember we have a son that needs you." I said no more to him before I vanished right in front of eyes. This was going to take a lot of energy from all of us but like Morgana said we must do whatever it takes.

Merlin

I didn't even know Freya could just do that, she has told me that her powers could never compare to mine.  
It worried me her going alone to talk to Moirae they even scared me but I had no time to think about that we had to do something before Morgana goes on suicide mission.

"Merlin I see you're in need of my help did your wife tell you of what is to happen or should I say what is happening right now." Kilgharrah said in a mock tone.

"Look I don't have time for your sneers, or your riddles I need your help to save Gwen and you're going to do as I ask."

"So Merlin are you going to force me to do as you command?"

"If I must then so be it. NOW HELP ME SAVE THE QUEENS LIFE." I knew what Kilgharrah thoughts were but I also knew he wasn't a fool he knew what would happen if she was to actually die. The doctors already pronounced her dead but as long as she wasn't truly in Avalon yet a miracle could still happen.

"Alright Merlin I will help you as much I can."

Morgana

This is going to hurt I know it is but I have to give up my life to save Gwen, I couldn't tell Elyan of my plans all I hope is that Merlin could erase me from Anna's and his mind so they would not remember me. Its time I started walking back to Gwen's room I stop only for a moment to see Arthur, he was humming a song to his children I knew he would be great father but he needed Gwen in this world they had a love that no one could understand.

I'm not saying that I don't love Elyan because I do very much but I had to make it up to Gwen for what I did to her no more wasting time I walked over to where her lifeless body was I kissed her forehead and I pray that I remembered that spell for the soul exchanged.

"Queenie soon you'll return into the world of the living where you belong." Now think Morgana what are the words.

"MORGANA STOP." Both Merlin and Freya said to me I looked at them confused I didn't understand, this was the only way to save Gwen I thought that's what everyone wanted.

"I don't know what you were about to do, but giving up your own life isn't the way you're important to her and she wouldn't want this." Merlin said I looked back at Gwen and said "I see it's only you could sacrifice yourself for everyone else."

"I went to see the Moirae and they were being a pain the **, but I eventually got them to find Gwen's thread they to like to play with people lives but this is it for me I don't get any more favors." Freya said

They both told about the travels, Freya to the underworld and Merlin to Avalon he didn't see Gwen there but he did say we would have to get her back here quickly before it was too late. The Moirae are spinning Gwen's thread back together while Merlin said the great dragon had told him that he would need an immortal soul to give up their mortality which means it was either between Merlin and me and just by looking at him he didn't have the strength to do such a thing.

"I'll do it Merlin just tell me what I have to do."

"Morgana do you understand what this means? You'll be human you could die."

"I don't really care about that and since you didn't say death was with me today I don't mind being mortal like Freya this is what I want so just shut up about it already were wasting time."

Merlin

She was right, I was tired I could barely stand and my magic wouldn't work right if I couldn't focus.

The Fates appeared before us, usually they don't make house calls I couldn't see their faces but everything around us stop moving and became very cold I would not let them see my fear.

"Remember what we said to you Lady of the Lake this well be our last favor their well be no next time are we clear."

"Yes I understand is it ready?" Freya asked not paying them any attention I couldn't help but smile at her this is why I love her she was fearless.

"Yes can't you hear heart? It may not sound strong but it does beat or are you to deaf to hear?"

"You three may go now your task is done." I said to them I just wanted them gone.

"As you wish Emrys, good luck." They left and all that was left were the echoes of their laughter as if they were hoping we would not be successful.

"What a bunch of cunts." Morgana said

"I agree with you on that." Freya said

Morgana climbed on top of Gwen "With all of my immortally I give it to this forsaken soul, I Morgana Pendragon do so willingly." She put both of her hands on Gwen's chest and nothing happen so repeated the words that Kilgharrah told me to say.

"Come on Gwen wake up you have to see your babies Arthur needs you so WAKE UP." Morgana was begging Gwen to come back but still nothing happen. "You wouldn't give up on me so I am not going to give up you so fight GOD DAMNMIT." I placed my hands on top of Morgana's I had enough power for both us I looked at her to push one last time, and a light surrounded all of us it was blinding light.

Guinevere

One minute I was talking with my father and I was fading away was this it was this the end?

"Gwen stay here with me." My Father said but I kept hearing Morgana say my name

"Come on Gwen wake up" she kept saying "Arthur needs you." I saw the look on my father faces and went over to him and held on tight to his hand.

"FIGHT GOD DAMNIT." Morgana voice again I was confused I didn't know what to but then I heard another voice one that I didn't recognize.

"Guinevere you can't stay here, regardless of what the gods want you have to listen to what the witch is saying and go back."

"Who are you?"

"I am the Great Dragon my name is Kilgharrah, I have been an allies for Camelot for you and Arthur for some time." Was this the same dragon that tried to kill us but now was no time to ask I had a discussion to make and I choose life.

"What must I do?"

"Just walk towards the light, its Morgana and Merlin energy."

"Father I have to go I cannot stay with you I'm sorry." I didn't look at him because I knew if I did I would only stay because I pity him and that wouldn't be fair to either of us, I needed Arthur and my children they were my life now.

I thanked Kilgharrah before I left. My eyes were open once again I looked up at the ceiling.

"Welcome back wife."

"I'm glad to be back where's everyone else?"

"Freya came and got me from the nursery Merlin had to perform a little bit of magic so no one would remember of what has happened it would be a little hard to explain a bright light coming from your room, and they went back into her room with their son."

"I don't feel sore anymore I feel like I could walk right out of here."

"Well you could if you wanted to, they don't even remember the car accident but unfortunately your driver is still dead, they couldn't bring him back."

"I want to see Amhar and Melanie."

"Okay I'll get them." Since they were royals they were in a private room, I forgot to ask about Morgana I would just ask Arthur when he got back, Arthur came in first followed behind two nurses I held my breath I was nervous what if they didn't like me. "No Gwen don't be stupid" I said to myself

"Guinevere I would like you to meet the two greatest babies ever." Arthur said I held them both in my arms and I felt complete bliss I could never ask for anything as wonderful as this they were a little mix of Arthur and I.

"I thought I had everything when I married you Arthur but now I feel whole." Tears fell from my eyes and I kissed them both on their heads."

"Arthur did you…" My question was stopprd because he already knew what I was going to say.

"Yes Guinevere they are normal no extra fingers or toes and they are in perfect health." Before I had a chance to say something to him Merlin and Freya walked in with their son they named him Ian Thomas his middle name was my dad's first name I was honored.

"Now that most of gang is all here where one of my heroes is where Morgana?"

**A/N: I decided not to give Guinevere father to big a role I only remember him being on two episodes of the show and the only thing I could remember that his name was Tom and I kept Morgana alive I felt like I'll have redeem herself by giving up her immortally so now the only who cannot die is my dude Merlin .The twins names came from both Arthur and Merlin and the closet name I could come up with for a girl's name that was somewhat close to Merlin was Melanie and Amhar was given to me by my good friend Cassie.**


	21. Chapter 21

Guinevere

It's been a whole week since I've been home, and still no word from Morgana.  
I didn't know if she was just purposely not calling me or maybe she didn't charge her mobile she has been known to just let it die.

Arthur wanted me to rest and not worry too much, the only thing that was my job was to be a feeding machine to our children, I couldn't just let it go I had even tried calling Elyan no answer I didn't like this at all so I give myself two choices either just sit here and wait for them or get my ass up and go over there myself.

I chose option two, my new driver named Peter came and pulled up this time instead of my usually two cars I had three for extra safety I liked my two bodyguards but even that was too many but whatever I won't complain I'll just go with the flow. As I reached my destination I told the two other cars to stay back if Morgana and Elyan were trying to avoid me I didn't want them to get a chance to hide if they saw three big SUV cars pulling up.

"Elyan, Morgana." I called out to them and I heard nothing at first but laughter coming from the kitchen. It was Elyan and Anna looking as if they were having a grand old time.

"Elyan what the bloody hell is going on?"

"Gwen what are you doing here?" Elyan questioned me back instead of answering me question I wasn't going to play with game especially not in front of my niece.

"Sweetie, why don't you let me and Auntie Gwen talk for a second."

"Yes daddy. Auntie do you have and sweets for me?" Anna asked

"Of course I do I left them with Bruce he's in the family room he'll give them to you." I knew how much she loved Bruce and he'll be the perfect distraction for her while I kill my brother and sister in-law.

"Elyan you didn't answer my question what's going on and why haven't you or Morgana been answering your phones, and by the way where is she at anyway? I plan on killing the both of you and since I'm queen I know I'll get off."

"Whoa Gwen relax okay it's been hard enough as it trying to not let Anna know and she didn't want me to tell you or Arthur either."

"Arthur said when he last saw you he asked you about Morgana and you said she's just fine or are you telling me you've been lying this whole time."

"Morgana's been ill, I don't know what's wrong with her she won't go to a doctor the only people she'll let see her is Merlin and Freya I ask her if she wanted me to call you and she said I better not tell you at all."  
I should've known those two would know something and that means it has to do with magic. I really looked at Elyan this time and he looked hurt like I once did thinking that you'll never see the person that you love ever again it was killing him, but unlike me he has Anna and she's the only thing keeping him going.

"I'm going to see her, and don't you try to stop me and if you're going to call our brother and Freya then do it when I'm not around because I'm really angry at all of you and I have some choice words that I didn't feel like saying right now." I was heading for there when I heard Morgana ask was I gone and could she get some water so I stepped into the bathroom and filled up her glass when I came in she looked so thin and pale I nearly dropped the glass out of my hand.

"Go away Guinevere I don't you to see me like this."

"I'm not going anywhere Morgana. What's happening to you, are you dying?"

"I pray to the goddess I'm not, I'm just really sick right now Merlin been coming over giving me medicine that will help cure me and make me strong again."

While she was talking I could see the bruises on her arms from where she must have been getting shots. This was my fault I should've just died they should've let me go and now it's Morgana who suffers.

"Stop that right now queenie I don't need your guilt it was my decision to save your life after what I did to you this was my way of doing something good so don't take that away from me alright."

"I forgive you for what happened in the past I thought you did to." I tried not to yell at her but I couldn't help myself if she died where I would be then."

"You may have forgiven me but I didn't think it was enough and I told you I'm not dying so get that thought out of your head."

"I don't even want to know how you knew what I was thinking."

"You know sometimes Gwen you can be real bitch but I wouldn't want you any other way I asked Elyan to lie to you and Arthur because I know you, you'll start acting like it's your fault and it wasn't your fault." She said nothing to me after she yelled right back at me she turned over to her side and started coughing I handed her glass of water but she still wouldn't look at me. I climbed into her bed and pulled her close towards me we both were crying.

"You know you're a bigger bitch then me, for one thing you can't keep secrets from me ever, I love you Morgana." She turned to look at me and although she was sick her green eyes were still beautiful I hoped Melanie would stay that way I give her a peck on the lips and got out of her bed.

"Where are you going?"

"First I'm going to call Arthur and tell him to try and sneak himself and the twins over here because I know they will be hungry soon, and then I'm going to get you well again magic can heal your body I'm still going to take care of you."

"Gwen you're queen now what if this gets in the tabloid?"

"Well like you always say they can fuck off and if it does get out then Gwaine or Elyan can sue." I smiled and started heading back to the kitchen I made a call to Arthur and he told me it shouldn't be a problem to get out without being seen I don't care how he does it just as long as my twins were safe.

I opened the doors to the kitchen and just my luck Elyan, Merlin, and Freya who had Ian cradled next to her were all standing waiting for me with fear in all of their eyes I was beyond pissed and they knew I was.


	22. Chapter 22

Arthur

I was walking up with the twins to Morgana's house when I heard Guinevere shouting "Oh I see" let out an angry Gwen well it's a good thing it's not me she's yelling at. I didn't even bother ringing the bell I don't think anyone of them would have answered anyway.

"You're majesty it's a good thing you're here." Bruce said I thought it would be a good idea if I left my babies with him and walked towards the yelling.

"You both are idiots you know that."

"Oh yes Gwen real mature." It was a three way match between Merlin and Elyan vs. Guinevere I was going to stay neutral and stand next to Freya.

"In case you both forgotten I'm the oldest I don't answer to either one you and you should have called me."

"Well I'm really sorry that I respected Morgana's wishes and besides you had just had twins and just..."

"And just what? That's no excuse and as far as I'm concerned this conversation is over." Guinevere turn to look at me and Freya nodded to us and walked out of the kitchen I'm assuming back to Morgana's room.

"That could've gone better." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"shit." Merlin replied

Guinevere

I made sure Morgana was still asleep before I went into the other room I know I was a mother they didn't need to remind me of what has happened, idiots the both of them.

It was time for the twins feeding I found an empty room at least I thought it was empty but Freya was already in there I should have known she would be in here already.

"Gwen I know you're upset but don't you think you were a little harsh?"

"No I don't and I don't want to talk about it right now, not when children are in here. For now we should talk about something else."

"Ian is still not really sleeping through the night, poor Merlin is the one to stay up with him I said I would gladly let him sleep and I'll stay up with them but he won't hear any of it."

"I'm glad I don't have that problem, I have lazy babies but it is getting harder to breastfeed though."

"Oh well yes I don't think you get enough in there to fulfill their needs." Laughed Freya

"Freya is Morgana really going to live?"

"Yes, she just drained her body she needs to get used to being ordinary again, she needs a little bit of help for her body to heal itself so that's why Merlin been working his magic and Gaius been sending antibiotics. So you have nothing to worry about alright."

"Guinevere." Arthur called

"Excuse me Freya let me go and what he wants."

I put the twins in their bassinettes I found Arthur in Morgana's room he was feeding her soup. I have seen everything now, the day that my Arthur is feeding the same person he once called his enemy.

"You just eat up all of this yummy soup and it well make you better soon."

"I bet you Uther is rolling over in his grave now to see us both." Morgana said as she opens her mouth to take more soup.

"He probably wouldn't be too happy, I married Guinevere twice and she was a servant girl in the past and now she's a rock star and by the way I went on Youtube to see some of your live concert and I got to say it's a good thing that I was in coma. To see my wife doing the things that she did on stage I would've died all over again."

"Arthur why must you always bring up about how you died really." I said standing in the door way.

"In the defensive of my brother I have to say giving everyone the finger was a little out there Gwen."

"I was in character and you should talk, did you see the things she would do with her guitar. "

"NO,no,no I don't want to know I tried to skip past those scenes but otherwise Morgana was the classy one compared to you dear and also I heard that song you were playing on the piano during our honeymoon "Sledgehammer" yes not very nice to write songs like that about me."

"I think I liked it better when you two hated one another and that song wasn't really about you it was metaphoric."

"You two lovebirds are funny." Morgana said trying to keep herself from coughing but it wasn't doing any good. "I'm fine really I just overdid it that's all I can get some water please Arthur."

"I should brush your hair it's looking like a tangled mess back there."

"Later I just wanted to spend some time with you like this." I would give her whatever she needed right now.

We held hands until I saw that she had her guitars down here just what I called for Freya to get in here neither of us were as good as Mithian and Morgana but we still knew how to play something I decided to go with something that the four us wrote.

"Morgana you let us know if you want to stop okay." Morgana nodded and she tapped on her guitar counted 1-2-3 and I began singing while Freya and Morgana followed behind me.

Arthur, Merlin, and Elyan all stood and watched us play while Anna sat next to her mother and the chorus, we played other songs until it was time for everyone to get some sleep Morgana was getting better it looks like group was back on its way to happy days again.

**A/N: Okay folks I had to get Morgana being sick out of the way so its another plain chapter I'm sorry for those who want more Arthur and Gwen but If I just skipped over Morgana then some of ya'll would've ask me what happen to Morgana. So maybe chapter 21 and 22 aren't my best maybe none of my chapters aren't good I don't know but those who continue to read and enjoy it I thank you kindly. Have an awesome Sunday**


	23. Chapter 23

Arthur

It has been four months since the birth of our twins, my sister being sick I barely even get to see Guinevere anymore, I'm always busy in meeting with Leon or shaking hands with a foreign leader and I think this is the only time I see my wife.

We try spending time together as much as we can but she doesn't really like to use the nannies that we have for the twins she wants to be a fulltime mother, to give the kids something that neither of us had.

Four long months I haven't even really seen my wife truly naked and I won't result back to taking care of things myself as I have been doing every time we start something she's being called to either take care of Amhar and Melanie or to travel to meet with other royals yes even she has to make an appearance as queen.

God bless the king and queen and the royal family is all we ever hear it seems to be the only shouting that I hear now of days in my ear, I was frustrated I just wanted my wife to myself why did they have to bring me back as king.

"Husband what are you doing?" She caught me while I was in my train of thought running my hands through my hair.

"Four months Guinevere that should be a world record for how long it's been."

"How long it been for what Arthur?"

"You know what I'm talking about Gwen, so don't act like you're clueless."

"Oh so you would rather me have sex with you all day instead being responsible?"

"That's not what I meant and for your information I have just as much reasonability being a husband, father and king tops anything you do." I was becoming angry with her something I didn't even mean to do I know it was just me being my typical self but I already opened Pandora's box and what comes with that is dealing with ** off Guinevere something that I never like to deal with.

"You're absolutely right, your majesty for you have a lot more to do then I do I guess me a mother could never trumped you oh great king please forgive."

"I don't like your smartass tone Gwen."

"Frankly Arthur I don't give a damn what you like and as far as I'm concerned since we're both so busy maybe you should do what most kings do and find yourself a mistress because four months isn't long enough maybe I should may it a year or how about never you shit." She was stomping out of my office and I can't believe she said that to me.

"Fine Gwen at least then I'll be satisfied again because clearly you're not up to anything I'm not saying you are not a good mother but don't forget you are my wife do I make myself clear."

"Crystal." She picks up at the crystal vase that was by the door and she throws it at me it's a good thing that a dodged it because she has an amazing arm and she would've hit me if I moved to slow. Fuck I really did it now.

Guinevere

I hate my husband no I don't, I love him but right now he wasn't my favorite person if I left with the twins it would be a scandal something that I didn't want so I would just have to stay here and be around him.

I walked out to the garden where we had our night picnic at and I remember how beautiful he made me feel that night. I don't know why he's acting this way it's not like I don't have needs as well and I do miss him every time I want to do it the twins either need us or the country damn everything was so complicated.

I needed to talk to someone sitting here by myself was making things worst for me. I couldn't call Morgana she would just come over and kill Arthur, so I guess it would be Merlin he been with us since the beginning.

"Merlin." I croaked out trying not to sound so upset but it wasn't working Merlin knows me too well.

"What's up Gwen did he lordship do something?"

"Ha no not really it's me Merlin, I forgot again putting all of my attention in one thing and that other."

"I see, so he's having a fit because it's been awhile Freya and I didn't do anything until after the six weeks were up."

"Ours have been more like four months."

Merlin was silent on the other end I thought he had passed out oh god this is embarrassing nice Gwen talking about your non existing sex life with your brother who just happens to mutual best friends with your husband.

"Gwen are you being serious why I don't want to have this conversation with you anymore here talking to Freya." Merlin yelled for Freya to come to the phone and said he was going to get a drink.

"Gwen why is my husband drinking so early and saying he wished he was deaf right now?"

"Um because I told him I and Arthur haven't had sex in a really time."

"How long has it been?"

"Four months." I said it was such shame.

"Geez queenie, well that's like ages for you two why so song?" Freya asked

"I don't really know it's never the right time and you're lucky you only have one child I have two and I'm just coming up with sorry excuses."

"Yes you are and I never thought I would be siding with Arthur."

"I even told him to find a mistress I don't even know why I said it I should've just left but I didn't that's the problem with us we always have to push each other limits."

"You know just because you use nannies doesn't make you a bad mother Gwen." I know it wouldn't I was crazy into thinking that they wouldn't know me if I wasn't with them every night and day I admit I was wrong and I had to make it up to Arthur.

"Freya I've got to go, tell Merlin I said I'm sorry give Ian a kiss for me I you lots." I hung up the phone and called Trisha telling her to find someone who could sew me a dress fast.

"How fast?" Trisha asked

"Extremely fast I need it by tonight." I gave her a drawing of what I wanted and what color I needed it to be, she ran out quickly that's one thing that I loved about Trisha she was the best assistant.

Arthur

I walked back into our bedroom and I prepared myself for Gwen not to be in there I was still angry I just want to sleep and hopefully it would be better tomorrow.

I opened the doors and the lights were off the only that give the room some kind of light were a bunch of candles. What was going on?

I walked around the corner and that's when I saw her dressed how she used to dress in the past I gulped. I haven't seen her like that in so long.

"Milord." She said that to me on purpose just to drive me crazy it was bad enough she was dressed crimson colored silk gown that was low cut and with those laces that I loved to tear her out of with my teeth.

"Where did you get this from Guinevere?"

"I had it made for me today and surprisingly it came out well don't you think."

"Oh yes wife you look incredible." She grabbed my hand and walked over to our bed and told me to sit.

"You are my husband Arthur and it's to make sure that you're happy as well and I haven't been putting you first your my other and I forgot about that." I pulled her towards me so I could kiss her but I hesitant waiting for someone to come in and interrupt us.

"Don't worry milord no one isn't coming in here." She give me wicked smile and began pulling my shirt off fallowed by pants and was good thing I didn't have my socks and shoes on, she began trailing kisses down my chest until she reached my **.

"Oh Guinevere." I moaned

She kept going I wanted her to stop so I could please her as well but for what little thoughts I had I did remember her saying that she wanted to make me happy.

My breathing went ragged I couldn't take anymore she was sucking faster and harder and playing with my balls at the same time, I came in her mouth. She sucked on the tip before standing back up looking at me like a job well done. I finally got my breathing under control again.

"Come here wife."

"As you wish husband." Guinevere replied I flipped her so she was underneath me she already moaned and I haven't even really touched her yet.

"Now let see if I remember how to untie this laces." Fuck it was just as difficult, but once I finally freed her it was like opening a Christmas present and I couldn't wait to play with it. I decided to not take the whole gown apart just the top so I put her breast in my mouth. As I entered her it was like my manhood was screaming " Arthur that feels good."

"Ah yes Guinevere do you want me to be rougher."

"Yessssssss oh yes go faster please." I bent forward without skipping a beat and I sucked on her right tit it was my favorite out of her breast and I bite her nipple she squeezed her legs tighter around me. "God  
Arthur, don't stop." I pulled one of legs away from me and placed it on my shoulders and she began rubbing herself.

"Yes Guinevere do that so you cum harder for me." I growled

"OH FUCK." She started laughing as we both reached our peek at the same time. She turned to her side so she could kiss me and stuck her tongue deep in my mouth and climbed my top of me.

"We have four months to make up for milord." I smiled at my beautiful

"Well then milady we better get started." I let her lead this time and those horrible months were long forgotten.


	24. Chapter 24

Guinevere

I woke up the next day with the biggest smile on my face, I was pleased with myself and Arthur.

I reached over to cuddle closer to him I just couldn't get enough of him last night and it seems like its traveled over to the morning.

I rolled him over, I'm still in awe every time I see him sleep he's just as handsome, I straddle myself across him and I slowly start to kiss him on his chest I got nothing he didn't even move so I licked and sucked on his nipples still nothing it was like he was dead to world the world. This does not please me I said to myself I as started to frown.

"Arthur." I said to him and since nothing wasn't working I had to go to plan S. I slapped him across his cheek.

Arthur

I wasn't expecting my wife to slap me on my face, I didn't know what I did but whatever it was I was about to find out.

"Fuck Guinevere that hurt, what did I do?"

"I'm sorry husband I'll lick your face to make it better."

Something about her tongue on my face made me get an erection. Before my friend down south could have any fun, I was going to teach Guinevere a lesson she must've known something was coming because she looked like frightened but also excited.

Since she was straddling me I flipped her backward so she was in between my legs and pushed myself so I was on my knees it was time for another visit to the kingdom of Gwen.

"Arthur stop please." She said while breathing hard her eyes rolled to the back of her head, I came up just for a second but I was still rubbing her knob.

"I don't think so wife you started this so now I'm going to finish it, you're going to cum again and again until I think you had enough." I replied

I put two of my fingers inside her while my mouth sucked on my favorite tit this would be the second organism I give her this morning, my manhood still twitched below wanting access inside of her. I didn't move at first when I entered her I just smiled wickedly at her and she reached up and bit my lips and here I thought she was going to kiss me.

The only time I loved pissed off Gwen is when we were in bed we both became wild animals that couldn't be tamed.

I licked my lips and pushed my cock in her hard.

"Holy shit, Arthur." I spread both of my legs up in the air and I didn't hold back

"Guinevere" I stopped so I changed our position so now she was on her hands and knees and I took her from behind.

"Ah Yes Arthur."

"This is for slapping me this morning I slapped her right on her ass." I said through my moans

"Harder Arthur please." I thought I was done but she wanted more so I gave her all that I had. I rubbed my thumb on her nipple.

"You like that Guinevere?" I knew she was close to her finish because she was starting to shake. On her third organism I release my seed inside of her.

Guinevere

I was done I didn't know what time it was or what day even.

I curled myself next to Arthur trying to get my body back under control as he was laying down with his hands behind his head as he smiled like he just tamed the goddess within me.

"Good morning wife."

"What? Oh yes good morning indeed."

"I'm hungry now for food how about you love?"

"Yes I'm starving we haven't eaten anything since last night." I got out of bed and stretched out my stiff body and noticed that my gown from last night is barely in tack. I will have to deal with that later. I pressed the call button for the kitchen and told the cook to have our breakfast made.

"I suppose we should start our day now." I said reluctantly I didn't want to leave I wanted to stay in this room with him but we were parents now and our twins needed us.

"Yes wife we do, I haven't seen Amhar and Melanie and I do miss them but we both needed this time for ourselves."

"I wouldn't be able to bear if I would've lost you Arthur." I said

"Lost me, Guinevere what on earth are you talking about?"

"I know how mad you were at me and I don't know maybe you were thinking that divorce was an option." I said with such shame.

Arthur looked at me as if I was a stranger.

"Guinevere me divorcing you will never happen, ever, I can't believe you think something like that. We've had arguments before so why now would you think I would leave you because of not being able to have sex with you?"

I was going to answer him but there was a knock on the door one of the staff from the kitchen came and brought us our meals I said thank you as he left us our food but Arthur said nothing.

I walked back over to him ready to give him my answer but once again we were interrupted, this time it was one of the nannies bringing the twins to us.

Arthur came over and took them both from me it looks like our conversation would have to wait he was in papa mode now and I wouldn't ruin his time with our children.

They weren't speaking yet but they were crawling well short of it, they more like hop around on their knees, Arthur and I both laughed at them while we waited for their food to be brought up it would've been prefect if I didn't ruin it.

Arthur barley looked at me while we were eating I would take little bites and then I would go and feed the twins.

"Aren't you two just a mess?"

"Yes well maybe if you stop trying to feed that stuff then they wouldn't spit it out."

"It's rice cereal Arthur its good for them."

"I thought you were still breastfeeding?"

"I'm not producing enough milk anymore so I switch to formal. Are you going to continue to talk about Amhar and Melanie feeding habits?"

"I don't feel like talking about that right now."

"Well I do Arthur I wanted to explain myself."

"No Guinevere." He give me look at me with a mixture of hurt and angry.

"Fine then." I pressed the intercom again and asked that Fiona to come and take the twins.

"Arthur we're going to talk about this whether you like it or not so just shut up and listen." I took a deep breath and softened my eyes to him so I wouldn't talk to him in angry in voice. "I was neglecting you and I knew I was doing it but I didn't care I wanted to be everything to the twins and I just always thought you would be there. I was wrong I knew it wasn't just sex I was denying you I was keeping myself at a distance because I almost died and I couldn't take it if I didn't see them. smell their hair, hear them laugh. I'm not saying you're not important to me because you are my whole world, but I carried them for nine months they are mine."

"Guinevere that is the craziest I think I've ever heard you say to me, but I understand you didn't know how to balance being a wife and mother so you shut me out because you always know that I'll be here." Arthur said .

"Yes that's correct but then yesterday when we had that shouting match and I thought it was the end and I would've brought this on myself." I said in such a small voice.

"Hahahaha, Guinevere are you hearing yourself? He was laughing at me and I couldn't help but join.

"I have no clue what the hell is wrong with me maybe its PMS."

"Well that would be the reason why you became violent and throw a vase at me the other day and told me to get a mistress which I would NEVER do."

"Yeah that could be it." I got up and sat in his lap and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I love you my wonderful husband."

"I love you too my Guinevere."


	25. Chapter 25

Guinevere

That night during dinner, Arthur suggested that I go and have a girl's day so he booked an entire spa for all of us to go and be pampered.

I called up Trisha and told her my plans and what I needed to pack and to call the ladies while I give the twins their bath but, Arthur beat me to it I was shocked he had them both in the tub playing with their bath toys. I stood in the doorway with the biggest smile on my face.

"Arthur let me know if you need any help."

"Not a problem I've got this for now but I may need you to hold one while I wash the other."

"You should start with Melanie first, Amhar that can be the difficult one."

"Yes I can see that he likes to splash, Melanie not so much."

"So I'll be leaving here around ten and I'll be back the next day." I said while I helped him washed Amhar.

"Yes I know I scheduled it for you, time to get you two out."

"Are you sure you want me to go? I don't have to we can have another girl's day some other time."

"I think you should go you need this Guinevere." But Arthur knew there was something wrong.

"Guinevere it's only going to be day and you'll be right back your friends also you need you to, I don't want to be one those couples that hide themselves away. I'll be right here when you back." He kissed my forehead and we left the bathroom and put the twins to bed.

I woke up the next morning feeling different Arthur was already wake and was in his office talking to Merlin on the phone. I gave him a quick kiss goodbye

"I love you see you tomorrow."

"I love you too, no Merlin I was not talking to you." I just shook my head and gave him another kiss I went over to the twins nursery and gave the nannies a list of instructions not saying that Arthur couldn't do it but still I had to make sure everything was in order before I left.

Arthur has given me a day just to myself and I couldn't have thanked him more for it.

Arthur

I was bored the twins were taking their nap, Leon was in meetings, and Gwaine was making sure all of my paperwork was being documented.

I need to do something and since I am king I have the authority to do as I please.

I sat in my chair and closed my eyes I started thinking about the gown that Guinevere was wearing.

I didn't know if I liked the clothes that she wore now better or the ones she wore in the past, either way she looked amazing but in the past I could use my imagination wondering what she looked like underneath her skirts.

Because of my naughty thoughts I thought of something if she could do something from that time then so could I.

"Merlin, I need for you to call Elyan and Percival and then bring them over here."

"Arthur in case you have forgotten I'm no longer your servant."

"Merlin do as you're told." I hung up the phone and I had PA call to cancel everything Gwaine was doing and Leon. It was about time for the Knights of Camelot to come together once again.

Guinevere

This is so nice I can't believe I didn't want to come here, we have the entire place to ourselves and I'll have to let Arthur give me a massage like this, though we probably wouldn't have a towel covering me up.

After we were all wrapped, waxed, and mud bathed it was time to eat some lunch and of course they had this fancy menu.

"Why can't they just have pizza or eggs rolls you know that sounds good?" Morgana said

"Because that's not the way of high society I mean look at this Cosmopolitan, all this shit is just cranberry juice and vodka and look at the price its 10£ you've gotta be kidding me."

"Yes but it's been so long since you or me has had a drink and since you're queen you can afford it." Freya said

"Well it's not like any of you are hurting for money either and we sound like all those snobs we use to sing about."

"I do miss being on the road with all of you so I'm thinking about after the wedding I'll go solo for a while." Mithian said.

It could've been because of the alcohol but for some reason I didn't catch on what Mithian had said.

"Mithian did I just hear you right you're getting married to Percival?"

"Yes he proposed a week ago." She showed off her ring and it was huge another oversight on my part.

"Mithian why didn't you say anything to us?" Morgana asked.

"Well everyone has been really busy with kids and being deathly ill so I decided to keep it to myself I was eventually going to tell you all I just didn't know when the right time was." Mithain replied

"Oh I see so if it didn't slip out of your mouth you still wouldn't have told us." I didn't mean for it to sound like I was angry because I wasn't I was just hurt by the fact that she didn't think she could come to us.

"You all are my best friends and I love you dearly but I was just waiting for the right time."

"Forget it Mithian it's alright so you're getting married to a giant, now let's talk wedding plans over these expensive drinks." Freya said.

"Thanks ladies I'm so happy I could just burst." Mithian told us how Percival proposed and how it took her ten minutes to say yes because she was crying so hard so spa day changed into us talking about Mithian wedding and getting ** drunk.

Arthur

"Alright lads line up and aim for the target."

"Um excuse me your majesty but I don't know anything about archery, yeah me neither I've never used a bow." Percival and Elyan had said.

"First off just call me Arthur you are my friends and believe me, you do know how to shoot. Just aim for the target and it will comes naturally for you."

"But what if we miss Arthur?" Gwaine asked

I have to remember to be patient with them none of the part from me and Merlin even remembers, I looked to Merlin for help and all the idiot could do was smirk at me. He held up his bow and arrow and released it. It hit dead center a perfect shot.

"Merlin, how in the bloody hell did you do that from what I remember you were always a terrible shot or was that another lie." I whispered so only he could hear me.

"Arthur look at them they all seem lost and what you were saying wasn't working so I thought I would help by using a little magic to show them that it was easy."

"Oh okay I get it, now look here you lost Merlin just shoot the bow and arrow with ease and his a wimp."

"Thanks a lot asshole." Merlin said while giving the finger. The only one who didn't find this offensive was Gwaine yes they have forgotten. Elyan lined up first he licked his thumb and rubbed it on the strings of the bow something that he always did before he took his shot and hit the mark dead center.

"Again hand me another arrow Merlin." Elyan said with such enthusiasm

"You see I told you it would come naturally for you." Then Leon and Gwaine both hit the mark.

Suddenly it became a competition between the five of us while Merlin stood by watched us next time I'll have to use swords.

**A/N: Hello Folks so I had to have the knights do some basic training again just picture it now really hot sweaty dudes Oh Yeah! nice LOL. But anyways thanks to those who are reading my story I appreciate all of your comments, I just wanted to give ya'll a heads up I'm going to age the all of the children they do it on T.V. shows all the time ,because I have a idea and "Sorrow Letter" well be coming to its conclusion soon. And I'm going to start on my second story soon I don't have name but I'll keep ya'll posted.**


	26. Chapter 26

Guinevere

It was a beautiful day, Arthur and I decided to take our little ones out in the front part of the lawn, they weren't so little anymore both of them were six years old now both independent in their own ways.

Melanie was full on rocker, she refused to wear any fancy dresses or shoes, I gave her a pair of converse and ripped jeans that she asked if she could wear after she saw me wear them in one of my videos and she wanted to be just like me.

While Amhar took after his father except he loved to play the guitar like his Auntie Morgana, he was overprotective of his sister. They were inseparable after they turned three we put them in separated rooms which neither of them slept in.

The first time they did this I freaked out so badly that Arthur had every one in security look for them we were both relieved to find them in their old nursery. I didn't know what it was with Pendragon children. They were too smart for their own good, today was family day that's something that we made sure we did daily, royalty or not.

"Slow down Melanie and Amhar." I called to them as they drove on their electric 4-wheelers they got for their birthday.

"Oh mummy we're not even going that fast." Melanie replied

"I swear husband your daughter is so stubborn I wonder where she gets that from?"

"Hm I haven't got a clue; see look Amhar is telling her to slow down."

"I don't know what it is about them it's like they live in their private world where they only fit in like they are bonded by magic."

I was lost in my happy thoughts about my family until I saw the shadow out of the corner of my eye.

By the time I knew what was happening the gun shots were fired. I closed my eyes only for a second and Arthur was on top of I felt his body I'm glad that he was okay I turned to see that the security had the guy tackled to ground but that's not what made my hold body go cold.

Merlin

I can feel it I can feel her pain something wasn't right I ran around my house until I saw Freya and Ian she was pushing him on the swing that she had me put up, but when she finally noticed me she saw the panic in my eyes we both turned when we were heard the phone ring.

"Oh my God Merlin you have to get to the hospital right now." Morgana said.

I didn't even say anything to her I just hung up the phone Freya had already strapped in Ian and I drove so fast I don't even think I stopped at any red lights.

"I can feel it Freya such pain and fear."

We walked into the hospital after Gwaine helped us get past all the security and the press, it was like a circus a really bad one. I held on to Freya's hand while I had Ian in my arms. I saw Arthur first he was talking to his head of security about what happen.

"I want to know what the fuck happened how did he get pass the guards I thought they were supposed to be the best of best."

I was paying close attention to Arthur until I saw Gwen she was silent and wasn't moving she was shaking rubbing the scar on her left hand.

"Gwen." I went over to her and just sat there next to her, we said nothing to each other I looked around and saw that Morgana and Elyan were sitting together holding onto their second daughter and nine year old Anna was sitting beside them.

"They said that Melanie's surgery shouldn't take long but Amhar….. Amhar would take longer he was protecting her like he always does, I guess one of the bullets ricocheted off and hit him and passed through so it hit Melanie." Gwen said, she went quiet again, her and Arthur only made eye contact every once in a while both having the same fear that they couldn't live without either one of the twins.

Arthur

I felt like I was going to have a heart attack when I heard the shots go off I covered myself over Guinevere I had to think fast but why is it that when something dramatic happens everything goes slow.

I checked to make sure she was okay because I fell on the ground hard and knocked the wind out her. Once we made sure we both were okay I saw the crazed bastard that fired his gun at us. I heard Guinevere scream and ran over to her.

"Guinevere what's-." I couldn't even finish my words I saw Amhar and Melanie laying on the ground and they weren't moving. We ran over to them and Guinevere pulled them both in her arms I was too much in shocked to tell her not to move them.

"God, no please come on babies wake up for mummy and daddy." Guinevere said as tears stained her face.

Melanie started moving in Guinevere arms and she looked at me kneeling beside the three of them, then at Amhar she tried to reach for him while still holding onto Guinevere. Amhar stirred a little in Guinevere arms I could tell he was in pain but he grabbed his sister's hand.

I heard the sirens and security was surrounding us with their guns out just in case there was another shooter around.

Bruce who is usually with Guinevere and the twins was speaking in his ear piece making sure everything was all clear.

I was boiling with angry I wanted this bastard dead, if my children died because of him nothing could stop me from breaking his neck. I had to get out of my head, right now my family needed me.

Merlin got up so I could sit with Guinevere she stood up and I knew she was losing it.

"I have to go back to and get Amhar's batman pj's you know those are his favorite and Melanie's bear."

"Guinevere I can have someone go and get those things we should stay here."

"We just stay here and wait? I don't want to wait I want to leave so when they are both out of surgery they have what they need and then we can take them home." She was frantic she wasn't going to listen to anything I had to say but she was my wife I needed to be her rock her like she was always mine.

"Guinevere listen to me I know you're scared I'm scared too, but were not leaving until the doctor comes out and you can't lose it right now because you're their mother they're going to need you."

I put my arms around her and I started crying I didn't realize I was until Guinevere told me to "SHHH, my love you're right we have to stay strong." I didn't care that everyone was watching us. The both of the children's doctors came and Guinevere and I held onto each other's hand for dear life.  
I could tell she was holding herself together because I was doing the same.

"Your majesties." They both said to us I could care less about the formalities I just wanted to know about my kids.

"Please just tell us are they okay?"

"Your daughter is fine the bullet that passed through your son it hit her, but it went straight through her." That was one down I'm glad that she was okay now I was praying that my sons doctor had some more god news for us.

"That's good how about our son?"

"As for your son your majesty, he's in the ICU he had some minor damage to his spine that we thankfully were able to repair some of it but his heart did stop but we were able to get it beating again it was a miracle now he has a fever and we cannot go back in until he's stable so he'll be in the ICU until tomorrow."

"But will he make a full recovery?" Guinevere asked

"I cannot say for sure but we'll do everything we can and now that Princess Melanie is in the clear I could use Dr. Campbell on my team, I will not let the young prince die." Dr. Patrick said

Both doctors bowed to us again and left and the nurse came in and said we could be see Melanie but we would have to wait to Amhar. We walked together still holding hands.

"Arthur if you tell me everything will okay I'll believe it." I took a deep breath and looked at my wife in her eyes I was unsure I didn't know if everything would be alright but I had to be her rock.

"Yes my love everything will be alright I promise." I hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead

"No more tears okay? Let's go see our daughter."

**A/N: Oh no this was pretty hard to write because I didn't want to go to far with the shooting of kids Not my thing I'm for the gun banned. So I apologize and I hope ya'll like it. And don't worry Arthur and Gwen son well pull through fine ya'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out and I can tell you it won't be medicine that helps him or Merlin magic, but it well be magic involved. **


	27. Chapter 27

Guinevere

Arthur and I were finally allowed to go and see Amhar, he was hooked up to a lot of tubes but at least he was breathing on his own this should've never had happened, not to them they were both innocent.

When Paul the head of Arthur's security came back with the information he found out about the shooter, he was one of my fans who was still reeling about the fact that I married Arthur so the bullet that hit my kids was meant for me. I know that revenge is a sin but right now I didn't care.

"Arthur I don't care what you have to do just do it." I whispered to him looking him straight in the beautiful blue eyes.

He reached for our sons hand and kissed it and they told me he would be right back. I couldn't ask him if he hated me. Did he blame me for what happened? It would break my heart to hear but it was my fault.

Arthur

My wife wanted me to do what I was itching to do I was going to first torture him slowly so he could feel every bit of pain, and then he would be sent to prison.

I would not kill him because as my twins were still alive and I would not put that darkness on my wife or my children.

Before I left Amhar's room I could tell that she blamed herself, but I didn't it could have easily been one of my enemies which in a way it was because he wanted me out of Guinevere's life, but why it couldn't just be because she married me it had to something more.

I hurried past Merlin and my knights as I headed for the door Gwaine was shouting at me to stop at first I wasn't going to I was just going to keep going out the exit doors.

"Arthur it looks like you're going off to some questioning."

"Yeah you could say that are you coming or not?" I asked the others they all looked from one another then back to me it was Merlin who spoke this time."

"Yes we're going."

"Merlin I'm surprised, usually you're the one who is telling me that it's not a good idea."

"Well this is different they're my niece and nephew and you would do the same for me if this would've happened to Ian but if I feel like you are going too far I'll tell you to stop." Merlin said

"Fine let's go."

Paul told me that he was being held in a holding cell, I ordered him to take him into another room where I could be alone with him.

Percival was at first to be brought back to his house and when he came back out he had a case with him.  
When we made it the station I told them to bring us around back so we wouldn't be seen. All six of us stared at him I had his cuff removed and Percival opened up his case that he brought with him. He had all types of torture devices.

"Percival you what are you doing with all of these things?"

"When I was a bodyguard for Gwen, Merlin thought I should bring some extra help for traveling I only had to use them once while she was on tour these are my favorites to get sick people like the shit to start talking so take your pick." Percival replied with a wicked smirk.

I went with the brass knuckles I flexed my hands before I turned to look at the crazy bastard who thought it was good idea to interrupt my family day. He was breathing hard when I approached him good I wanted him to scared.

"So you like to shoot guns huh? That's a good thing that you don't want to talk because by the end of this you'll be singing soprano."

I reached back and hit him not with my full force just enough for him to know that he was really fucked now.

Guinevere

I waited back in the waiting room with the girls we all just sat there only speaking every so often. Anna came up to me and hugged me she whispered in my ear.

"Auntie, they are fine." She smiled at me and told Morgana that she had to go to the restroom and so did Ian.

"That's fine sweetie Gwen is it alright if Bruce goes with them?"

"Yes that's fine." I replied.

The three of the came over and sat next to me they kept me from thinking negative thoughts which I needed right now since Arthur and the rest of them were gone.

We all looked up and saw that Leon's wife Christine had just arrived I got up out of my seat and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't here earlier, my flight was running late."

"It's alright you're here now and I'm just glad you got here safe."

'Where is everyone else?" Christine asked.

"They went for a walk, Arthur just needed some fresh air." Freya had said giving Christine a look that signaled not to ask any more questions.

I sat back down with the girls and I watched Mithian rubbing on her swollen stomach I told her she could go home but she wouldn't leave me, what I didn't realize was how long Anna and Ian had been gone.

Anna

I was walking with Bruce and Ian when we made a plan to give Bruce the slip so we could go to Melanie's room so she could make Amhar better.

One day we were all playing at the palaces and we all discovered that we all had some magic abilities and at the time the only people who knew it about it was my mum, Aunt Freya and Uncle Merlin.

Auntie Gwen didn't find out about the twins until later. Melanie knew how to gift to heal that is why I knew she would be up by now.

"Melly are you awake?" I asked

"Where are my Mummy and Daddy?"

"They're out in the waiting area with the rest of adults, can you walk?"

"Yeah I think so I feel so weak what happened?"

"You both were shot by a bad man." Ian said.

"Come on let's go to Amhar he needs you right now."

I said a spell to make everyone sleep, it's a good thing that I was paying attention to Uncle Merlin.

We found him in the ICU Melanie was already crying as was Ian. He and Amhar were best mates.

I was the oldest so I had to get them both to focus on the task; they said I could be bossy like my mom and uncle.

"Alright you two thats enough Amhar needs us so are you two are going to keep acting like a bunch of snotty babies are you going act like big kids?"

"WE'RE NOT SNOTTY BABIES." They both shouted at me.

"Well good now Ian, you need to use your magic to stop the bleeding, Melly you've got to heal his spine that's what the biggest problem was and then the doctors can fix up the rest."

Melanie and me and Ian got into bed with Amhar it was hard with all the wire and tubes but we all managed I may not be as powerful as Ian but I was the best at casting spells, and I just knew this would work to save the life of my cousin.

"Okay Anna both of our parts are done now the rest is up to you." Melanie said.  
I grabbed Melanie and Ian's hands while they both held onto Amhar I inhaled and the exhaled please let me do this right.

"Sana quod est corpus mundi animus laesus redire." All three of our eyes flashed gold Amhar opened his eyes and they too were gold. He looked at his sister first then me and Ian.

"Thank you, I'm so glad you're okay Melanie." Amhar murmured.

He went right back to sleep after that Melanie didn't want to leave him but I told her you could see him later on. We had to walk back slowly because Melanie was still weak but then we were stopped by all three of our Mothers we were in trouble.

Guinevere

I knew something wasn't right when Christine and Mithian were both sleeping it couldn't only be two things either they both were really tired, because one was pregnant and the other was jet lagged, or it was magic

Morgana picked up her daughter Beth and we both followed Freya out the door.  
It was eerie being in a place where everyone was asleep even Bruce was slumped over outside the restroom.

"Why am I still awake?"

"Because you have a connection to Merlin so the spell didn't work on you." Freya replied.

We walked to Melanie's room first she wasn't there I already knew she wouldn't be. We all stopped right outside of the ICU and saw Ian and Anna supporting Melanie once they finally saw that we were there they stop and I raised my eye brow to them.

"What is Melanie doing out of bed Anna Thomas?" Morgana asked.

"Um well all of the adults weren't able to do anything and so we got Melanie from her room so we could help." Anna wasn't going to go back down from her mother and she was still holding onto Melanie.

"Ian you know better than to use magic without mine or your father's permission." Freya said.

Ian stirred at his mother as if he was debating if he should say something or not.

"I'm sorry mummy that I disobeyed you and dad I'll take my punishment later but we won't ever say I'm sorry for doing what is right for our cousins."

"Ian Thomas Emrys." Before Freya could finish I bend down so I could look at my daughter she was bracing herself for me to yell at her next I smiled at her and touched her cheeked.

"If you tell me your brother well, alright I'll believe you." I said the same thing to Arthur but this time I truly believe.

"Yes Mummy I promise." Melanie had said as tears came down her eyes I was also crying I picked her up and we went back into Amhar's room I couldn't help but laugh a little when I heard Anna say.

"So does this mean were not in trouble?"

"I don't think any of us said that you three are grounded." I said and Morgana and Freya both nodded.

I walked over to my niece and nephew and kissed the both on the top of their heads.  
"Thanks to three of you Amhar will live, thank you thank you."


	28. Chapter 28

Guinevere

It's been 9 months since the shooting, since some crazed fan tried to kill us he almost succeeded.

I thought back to when Arthur told me what happened. When Arthur returned to the hospital I was in Melanie's room I watched her sleep I still couldn't believe that they both were alive and safe. I grabbed his hand as he led me out of her room so we could talk I wasn't going to ask him what he did I didn't care to know all I wanted to know is why me.

"What did you find out?"

"He was insane talking about how you were supposed to be his." I was confused what did Arthur mean by that.

"The guy's name was James Rogers he said that the two of you use to date and that you were lovers."

"What no that's a lie you're the only one I've ever been with Arthur."

"You know what Gwen? It's okay that you did and I won't judge you I was still asleep and I know you had needs." He choked out that last part 'I had needs' I can't believe him how could he believe that man?  
I started backing away from him I didn't know if I speak because I was afraid of what I would say before I could go he grabbed me by the arm and made me face him I was already starting to cry.

"How could you believe someone like that he crazy son a bitch and I would never cheat on you ever even if you were asleep." I had to stop and think why does the James Rogers sound so familiar? Holy shit I do know him.

"Arthur I do know him, we had to do press conference for "Aithusa" he was creepy Percival and Merlin told me to stay away from him but it was so long ago and I've heard from him again. He wanted to date me but I said no I didn't tell him why I just wouldn't do that to our marriage. He was trying to play me so he could make me doubt you. And you played right into his hands I love you Arthur but sometimes I don't think you know me as well as you think and that hurts." I turned my back to him again and he signed and put his arms around me.

"I'm sorry Guinevere please forgive me." Arthur pleaded

"It's not like you deserve it but I do and I love you don't ever doubt me again."

"Of course wife and I love you too my Guinevere."

After our talk, Dr. Campbell found us and told us that Amhar was out of surgery and wouldn't have to go back to the ICU.

Arthur was so happy that he hugged Dr. Campbell I would tell him later about what really happened but right now we both needed our sleep so we could be there for our twins.

Arthur

I found Guinevere looking the mirror in our bedroom lost in her own thoughts I smiled I love her more and more every day.

"Hello wife."

"Hello my husband how long have you been standing there?"

"Not that long I didn't want to bother you."

"I was just thinking about all that's happened we're still going so strong that nothing can break our bond."

I reached for her so I could give her a long kiss that I been waiting for all day I went to go and pick her up but she stop me.

"Arthur I don't want you to end up in the hospital trying to lift me up."

"You're not that heavy and besides your carrying my child so it's fine." For a while we didn't have any relation not because we didn't want to but the twins needed all of time they both needed physical therapy.  
During family night I had both twins in my lap and Guinevere said that she needed to tell me something the twins looked at me like they were scared I kissed both of them on their heads it was Amhar who spoke before Guinevere.

"Daddy Melanie and I have magic do you hate us?" I was in shock how could they after everything think that I could hate them I love them so much that it hurt.

"Of course not my darlings I could never hate you because you are a part of me and a part of your mother I love you both and it doesn't matter."

They both got off of my lap and kissed me and Guinevere goodnight.

She explained to me what happened with the miracle at the hospital and how she already knew about them she found Amhar moving toys around in the air and how both of their eyes flashed gold.

I already knew about Anna and Ian I just always assumed that you had to have parents with magic for it to pass down to your children but like I said I didn't care as long as they were alive I don't care that they have magic. That night was also the same night that we conceived our third child.

"Guinevere I want you now." I whispered in her ear it made her shiver and I know I got her.

So she didn't want to me to pick her up. Fine, I'll just take her on one of the couches that was behind us. I loved it when she was pregnant you can call it sick but something about her being pregnant with my child made my length twitch.

"Oh Arthur mmmm." I was going at slow pace just to annoy her I once again went to her breast I knew it would be extra sensitive just the way I liked it. "Yes Guinevere"

"Fuck me faster Arthur please."

"Slow and Steady wife."

"Screw slow and steady please go faster and harder." She moaned and soon it was even becoming too much for me she was right fuck slow and steady. I plunged into her harder and deeper and started nibbling on her ankle. "Yes Arthur Yes."

It was pure ecstasy we finished at the same time and I bent down, not too much because I didn't want to crush her and kissed her.

Our tongues intertwined with one another, we stared at each other not saying anything because we didn't have to, she caressed my face and said I love you.

Guinevere

My new craving was chicken I didn't care how it came I just wanted chicken, I couldn't stand the smell of toast I know it's weird but the smell of bread especially toast makes me sick.

I started to rub on my belly and that's when I felt it, that ping in my stomach it was time.

Alright Gwen just calm down people have babies all the time but holy shit this really hurts why didn't anyone tell me? I should kill Freya, Morgana, and Mithian.

Shit this doesn't feel good at all, breathe that's what I needed to do then call Arthur.

"Arthur." I called over the intercom

"Yes dear."

"Um could you come here please and call the family."

"I'll be right there but why do I need to call everyone?" He was already gone and I couldn't speak anymore because I was having another contraction it's going to alright even though you never felt this with the twins it well be alright.

"Oh no for fuck sakes, my water just broke."

"Guinevere everyone is on their way but what's going on?"

"Arthur my water just broke."

"What do you mean you're water broke?" Arthur started to panic "Tell it stop or maybe we can fix it, Gwen we'll fix it."

"What? we can't fix anything our child is coming."

"Okay well get you to the hospital."

"Arthur remember we agreed to have a home birth."

"No Gwen I don't want to do this right now I can't breathe it's hot in here, shit." Arthur squeaked

Right after going nuts on me he passed out I was in labor and he passed out some brave king he was and I was left there alone with my unconscious husband.

**A/N: Hey there folks this is the first part to the conclusion of "Sorrow Letter" I know sad face but I can't wait to write my second FanFiction it has some crazy ass shit happening in it so I'm real excited.**


	29. Chapter 29

Guinevere

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, I can't believe Arthur, I'm the one having the baby and he's just having himself a nap.  
The door opened and the twins came into the room, they looked at their father then to me and Amhar takes my hand and leads me over to sit at the table while Melanie goes and tries to wake up her father.  
I can't believe I'm getting help from my seven year olds. I already knew that even though my water had broken it still may take some time.

"Daddy it's time to get up mummy needs you." Melanie said as she splashed Arthur with water, the door opened again and Merlin and Freya came in followed by the others and finally Arthur started to come around.

"What's going on?" Arthur said still trying to fully come around.

"Well since you were found on the ground, Gwen either knocked you out or you passed out." Merlin said.

"Shit Guinevere." He came over to me and grabbed my head and finally Arthur my king was back.

"Okay Guinevere did you already call the midwife?" I nodded my head

"Good, now let's get you out of these clothes, everyone you remember the breathing that midwife had us all practice we must keep Guinevere in a good place so the baby can come into the world peacefully. Morgana did you bring you guitars?"

"Yes Arthur I brought all of them." After running down the whole birthday plan it was time for me and Arthur to change and by the time the midwife was here the girls were playing some of my favorite songs and everyone was taking turns with helping me breathe but soon it became too much.

I was ready to get this baby out of me, in a way I'm so thankful that I didn't have to do this with the twins and I don't think I would ever do it again I would be happy with three.

The midwife told us that it was time and Elyan and the other men left the room while the girls and Arthur stayed with me.

Arthur then took off my gown and sat behind me it was going to be flesh on flesh my back to Arthur's chest it was now time for me to start pushing.

Arthur

I couldn't believe that I passed out I don't know what was wrong with me but I knew I would never leave it down, especially from Merlin damn.

But now it wasn't about me it was about making sure my wife and baby were safe, it was Guinevere who had read online and talked with her OB about doing a home birth didn't see why not she would just have to be careful because of the scar the she had from her C-section.

She gave us a number for one of the best midwife in Camelot, I was still not for sure if this was such a good idea at least in the hospital they had medicine and Guinevere responded.

"Arthur, there's no way I'm giving my baby drugs, the only time that would be an option is if something goes wrong and it won't."

So we went with a birthing plan that worked for us she wanted all of our friends around us and have music playing so it can help with the contractions.

The major thing I wasn't too keen on was her being naked in front of everyone so we agreed just me and the girls would be in there when it was time for her to start pushing.

Flesh on Flesh which was, I would be behind Guinevere with my shirt off while she was naked it was supposed to take my energy and Guinevere's and give it to our baby very hippie like I know.

"Alright Gwen you're fully dilated now start pushing, bare down." I held onto her hands so they could keep her knees apart."

"Guinevere you can scream if you like I know it must hurt." I said

"Ha what would you know about it Arthur? You got to do the easy part of knocking me up and no I won't scream my baby would enter this new world hearing me scream just tell me a story."

"A story?" I said to her as she started pushing again but she stop so is could catch her breath.

"Yes make it I nice one." I didn't know of any stories that's why I never told the twins a bedtime story if it didn't come in a book then forget it. I was never really good about making things up, but I would try for her I wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"I never told you when I first fell in love with you did I?"

"No"

"I remember before everything went wrong with Morgana she asked my father if you could also join in the royal ball and at first Uther said no he wouldn't have a servant taint our festivities, but Morgana convinced him anyway when he finally agreed to it he was rude about it like always. He said stuff like, "Just make sure the servant takes a bath and doesn't wear some rag dress." I was pissed but I held my tongue I knew if I would've spoke up for you he would have find out and we both agreed not to tell anyone. So I volunteered to help Morgana find you a gown not let you wear of hers I wanted to see you in something of your own so I told her I would have one made for you and she'll tell you that it was one of hers.

"It was you that had me wear that dress?" Guinevere asked breathing hard

"Yes it was and when you found out that Morgana asked Uther to allow you to attend and not serve I knew you wouldn't go because you thought we still couldn't even be around each other."

"But I still went after Morgana begged me to."

"And you looked beautiful in your dark purple dress that was off the shoulder. When you walked up to me and my father and bowed with Morgana by your side it wasn't just me who was stung into shock, so was my father."

"Really Uther was speechless? Oh Arthur I don't want to do this anymore I so tired." She said as the midwife told her to stop pushing for a second I ignored her and continued on with my story.

"When the noble men came up to you and Morgana and asked you to dance I was furious, I mean how dare they! Didn't they know you were already taken, and I didn't even know you knew how to dance, you danced so gracefully."

"My father taught me and Elyan but when Elyan left I asked Merlin to practice with me, he's not so bad either with dancing."

"I see, anyways I couldn't take it anymore so after my forced dance with some young lady of the court. I finally made my way to you, I wanted to have you in my arms even if it was just for a dance I still wanted you with me. But another man was walking over to you the same time I was and Merlin walked passed me with a pitcher of wine, and spilled it on the other guy. "Oh my apologies I'm so clumsy." Merlin had said at first I thought he was just being clumsy but I think he knew if you had to choose between the two of us you wouldn't have chosen me out of fear of my father."

"You are probably right it's a good thing that Merlin was there."

"So I finally had this chance and I said to you."

"You said milady would you do me the honor of having this dance with me." She said with a smile.

"Yes that's what I said to you, and I felt like everyone in the room had disappeared it wasn't the prince and the servant girl it was Arthur and Guinevere and I knew right there and then I would love you forever and I knew this love would hurt in both painful and good ways."

"Okay Gwen dear you've got to give it one big push so you can see your baby." I had forgotten that there were people in the room oh well I can't worry about that now.

"Guinevere one more push my love you can do it."

"No I can't I'm not strong enough."

"Guinevere, you're the strongest person I've ever met you are not a coward it's not in your blood or else I could never love you so much now come Gwen bring my baby into the world."

"Oh so now I'm Gwen."

"Yes because I'm starting to get mad at you." I kissed the side of her head.

She took a deep breath and the midwife said she saw that the head and shoulders were out so only one more time to push and Guinevere let go of my hands and reached down between her legs and pulled the baby out the rest of the way. We had another little girl and she was beautiful.

"Hello baby, welcome I can't wait to be your mum." Guinevere said as she kissed our daughters hand. She then passed the baby to me because she had to push again for the after birth, the girls stopped playing a long time ago and were crying and came over to me and Guinevere Morgana came up to me and hugged me.

"Well done Gwen now I need to take her for minute."

"She's alright?" I asked the midwife.

"Yes your majesty she is." I stepped out of the room so I could tell everyone that we have a girl and both of them are doing great, Morgana, Freya and Mithian stayed behind so they could get Guinevere cleaned and dressed.

"We have another girl Lucille Morgan Pendragon."

"Yay we have a little sister." Amhar and Melanie said.

We all walked into the room, the twins and I joined Guinevere back on the bed and we kissed on the lips. Everyone took turns holding Lucille and then it was just me and my family.

"We'll come back tomorrow." Merlin said

Guinevere was breastfeeding and singing softly to the baby while the twins slept in the bed I couldn't take my eyes off of Guinevere.

"Look at her Arthur she's so wise, she'll be strong I hope her eyes stay blue like yours I don't want them to change."

She covered herself up and cradled the baby between us, I made sure that that everyone had enough blanket I kissed Guinevere one more time before we fell asleep.

"Thank you Guinevere for my babies I love you so much."

"I love you."

Guinevere

Lucille was now six months old and she just learned how to roll over.  
Amhar and Melanie went to the same private school as Anna and Ian they'd both begged Arthur and I to send them to real school because they were both homeschooled.

We wanted them to have some kind of normalcy. It was a Saturday so the entire gang was with us at the palaces.

Arthur had decided to include the whole gang into family day Gaius was also here. But then it was just me and Arthur and Merlin walking together and talking about the past and all the adventure the three of us had together.

"I just wanted to say thank you to the both of you." Arthur had said to us.

"For what?" Merlin said

"If it wasn't for you and Guinevere this would never be, I wouldn't have my wife or my children, Morgana would never get her redemption and Freya would've still been in Avalon with me, so just accept my thank you."

"I did this for Gwen she needed this and by the look of things everything turned out right."  
Arthur pulled Merlin in for a hug and first Merlin didn't return it or do anything but then he hugged Arthur back.

"There's no need for thanks this is what best mates are supposed to do."

"Best mates no Merlin that would not do you are my brother." Arthur said

"Hey you two I'm starting to feel neglected." I swiftly Merlin pulled me into a group hug.

These were the two men that I loved in different ways I couldn't see my life without either of them being a part of it. Then I heard Freya say that were over here. I quickly dried my eyes. Merlin held out his hand for Freya and she kissed him.

"Ew gross Mum and Dad." Ian said

"Hush up Ian and one day you'll understand son." Merlin said

Arthur and I started to walk and Arthur was pushing Lucille in her stroller while Merlin and Freya walked behind us followed by Morgana and Eylan, while the children all ran ahead of us ever one found there happily ever after.

"I love you wife"

"And I love you my husband." So this is what peace felt like I couldn't help but smile, no more would I ever feel sorrow I would write a different letter of happiness.

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you for all those who supported me through my first Fan fiction ya'll know you are and you're the best. And Thank s to my beta reader** that70sfinchelgleek** for helping me and for sticking with me through all of this I can't wait to write my second Fan Fiction with you. This story was inspired by a Flyleaf song called "Sorrow" I thought it fit Guinevere so well so you go and listen to it here are the lyrics. Thanks you again. xo **

**"Sorrow"**

**Sometimes life seems too quiet  
Into paralyzing silence  
Like the moonless dark  
Meant to make me strong**

Familiar breath of my old lies  
Changed the color in my eyes  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by

Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me

Left alone with only reflections of the memory  
To face the ugly girl that's smothering me  
Sitting closer than my pain  
He knew each tear before it came  
Soon He will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by

Sorrow last through this night  
I'll take this piece of You  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As You flew right through me

And we kiss each other one more time  
And sing this lie that's halfway mine  
The sword is slicing through the question  
So I won't be fooled by his angel light

Sorrow lasts through this night  
I'll take this piece of you  
And hope for all eternity  
For just one second I felt whole  
As you flew right through me  
And up into the stars

Joy will come 


End file.
